Who Will Fall First?
by LoveYourLife7
Summary: 'We date. We kiss. We hug. We go places together, and in the end, we'll see who falls first.' -Kick-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kim Crawford walked through the school halls, head held high and looking very stuck up and obnoxious. She smirked at everyone, who dared to look at her body in a perverted, with one dangerous and evil glint in her eye. They automatically looked away and Kim smiled wickedly, continuing to make her way to her first class.

See, Kim wasn't like normal teenagers. She was an outcast, a nerd, but at the same time she was brave and strong…until it came to people who really scared her. Her family was really big – three older brothers and two annoying little sisters – and in the mist of all that, they loved everyone equally. Keeping away the fact her family was rich – Kim dressed to _try_ and _embarrass_ them, only to have it backfire. Her mother began dressing like her. They were the same size and all, but Kim did not do well with people taking her style. But if it were her mother, she didn't mind. She mother could rock Kim's clothes as much as Kim. Just one problem, Kim only wore army coloured things, black, red and purple. She'd never go all colourful Kimberly Crawford. Yellow disgusted her and pink? Don't get her started.

She had been attending Seaford high for years now, no one wanted to date her. Okay – I lied. There was one persistent person. Jack Brewer. The player of Seaford High, he played everyone he dated. Kim wasn't having that. But the fact is Jack's been pursuing her since they were in grade six. It's been six years of her no's and of him not listening. He tried dating other girls, to get Kim jealous, only to have it backfire when Kim paid Jack no mind at all. Kim hated how he would try. Write her notes, buy her chocolates, buy her a car (he honestly did, it was the only thing Kim kept), buy her roses – he even bought her favourite flowers – orchids! By then, Kim was at the point no one could creep her out as much as Jack did. He was in all her classes – no joke – because he decided to be closer to his 'girl' and he had even made it known to _all_ the males in school.

Kim had tried getting moved but they wouldn't allow her. She suspected it was because the office sectaries were young women and Jack was a good looking student. He bribed them, which was Kim's conclusion. She rolled her eyes and continued on her way.

_Who Will Fall First?_

Kim dropped her stuff on the first desk she saw and popped a piece of Ice Breakers gum in her mouth. She took a seat in the desk where her stuff were and propped her feet up on the table. She hummed a song lowly to herself, tapping a beat on her thighs. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she hadn't noticed a certain brunet walk in. He bent down and kissed her cheek, licking it a little. Kim looked up repulsed by the person that had decided to enter the room and bother her. "Yes, Loser, how may I help you?" She questioned annoyed.

He laughed and sat at the same desk as her, propping her feet onto the desk. "I'd prefer if you called me Jack," He countered.

Kim gave him a sarcastic smile. "Of course, that's what I call stalkers. By their names," She replied sarcastically.

Jack laughed – that laugh that Kim fell in love with years ago. Before his player streak had begun. Kim rolled her eyes and tried standing up. Jack smirked and hooked one fingers in her belt loop, dragging her back. Kim groaned. _Doesn't he take a hint?_ Kim thought in annoyance. Jack smiled goofily at her. "Come on, Kim. You know I'm persistent," Jack stated confident that she'd give in.

His confidence was ripped away when Kim retorted with: "Yeah, I know. Did you not realize I was a nerd? A freak? An outcast? Do you not want Donna? The cheerleading whore?"

Jack gave her a look. "Already did her nine times." He sat up properly, "What happened to you? We used to be friends."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Yes, _used to be_, as in past tense, Jack." Kim rolled her eyes. "Plus, friends don't pursue friends, Jack."

Jack smirked cockily. "I don't know, some people said you liked me back then."

Kim mocked his smirk. "Well I had to; it was kind of hard not to like you as a friend. I've known you since you were three months old. Aka, you're just a bit older."

Jack's smirk faded and he blinked. _Had she not realized I meant it another way?_ Jack thought. "Kim, you know what I meant," Jack said in a monotone voice.

Kim threw him a smile, "I know. But that was years ago, Jack. Give up. I did after you became a player."

Kim stood up and moved to the front of the class, leaving Jack speechless. The bell rang, snapping Jack out of his trance. He looked in Kim's direction sadly. _Dammit, she _used to_ like me._ The class flooded with students and the teacher. "Good morning class. I hope we have different partners…"

Jack zoned out on the teacher and looked at Kim again. She was biting her lip, trying to read what the teacher was writing. Jack shook his head and turned his attention to a brunette named Kelsey. _Whatever, I'm Jack Brewer. I don't stay with just one woman for too long_, Jack thought, winking flirtatiously at the cheerleader.

_Who Will Fall First_

A blonde ran to Kim's side as she walked to the lunchroom. "Hey, Kimmers," She squealed.

Kim rolled her eyes, "If I had a dime for every time you called me that, I'd be the richest teen alive."

She smiled. "Oh Kim, there's a party tomorrow at Jack's house! It starts at seven," She said.

Kim gave her a look. "Alcina, we talked about this. I don't want to be anywhere near Jack," Kim murmured.

Alcina smiled with her perfect pearly white teeth. "I'm Greek! All our myths are practically based on love! Oh my Athens! Kim, you and Jack can get together," Alcina said.

Kim rolled her eyes again. "Alcina! I can't have that happen! I already see him every Sunday for dinners at his house. It'd be death to see him every day, his arm around me too," Kim groaned.

Alcina pouted and clasped her hands together, "Please, Kim! With sweet, sweet Cupid and Aphrodite! Come with me to the party!"

Kim sighed and reluctantly gave in. "Fine! But only as your designated driver because I know you're going to get drunk," Kim stated seriously.

Alcina squealed and hugged her best friend tightly. "Wait – are you even invited?" Kim asked.

Kim knew Jack didn't know Alcina's name. He only called her that sexy face he sees around. Alcina smiled sheepishly. "Well, he said I could come if I got you to agree to come…"

Kim groaned and walked into the lunchroom. "Al! You know he only wants to play me!" Kim cried.

Alcina put a comforting hand on Kim's shoulder and smiled. "Deep down, I bet he feels the same way," Alcina whispered.

Kim shook her head and walked into the line with Alcina. "Al, Jack's stupid. He'll never feel the same for me. That idiot wants the body of _every_ woman he sees," Kim replied sadly.

Alcina smiled sadly at the food and nodded agreeing with her friend. When they got their food, they went straight to their table outside. They unceremoniously dropped their food on the table and began poking at it. "Oh my, this is a health hazard," Kim murmured.

Alcina picked up her meatloaf and grimaced, "Shit, it's really unhealthy." She pouted, "Τώρα πρέπει να φέρει το δικό μου γεύμα." (Now I have to pack my own lunch)

Kim smiled and dropped the fork. "Guess who got an A?"

Alcina gave her friend a small smile. "You?" She guessed.

Kim shook her head, "Yeah, I got a D+…Jack got an A."

Alcina spit out her chocolate milk. "When? What class? _How_?" Alcina asked.

Kim shrugged and sighed. "My weakness subject and his strongest," Kim replied.

Alcina smirked, "Get Jack to tutor you in French then."

Kim's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "NO!" Alcina flinched, "I mean, no. I don't want to be tutored by a player…he might try stuff on me…" Kim said blushing.

Alcina rolled her eyes. "Jack's a virgin," She deadpanned.

Kim gasped and looked up. "No, really, he hasn't announced that before," She said sarcastically, "And I meant that Jack would try to kiss me or something."

Alcina smirked, "Of course, he's a persistent bastard who wants the Kimmy."

Kim rolled her eyes but giggled a bit. "Yeah, whatever," She waved it off.

_Who Will Fall First_

Kim opened her house door after a long day of school. She was tackled down by a small body as soon as she walked into the door. Kim shook her head and looked up. She smiled at the little blonde girl on her lap. "Kimmy home!" She squealed, clapping happily.

Kim picked up the little girl as she stood up. "'Ello, Marissa, Darling. Would you like to have a cup of tea with me?" Kim asked in a fake British accent.

Marissa smiled and bobbed her head fast. Kim laughed at her bubbly actions and carried her away. She opened Marissa's bedroom door and smiled. It was all pink. "Does this two year old like pink?" Kim asked placing her on one of the plastic chairs.

Marissa nodded happily and laughs. "Yeppy! Marissa love pink!"

Kim tapped her nose gently and sat down in one of the chairs. She grabbed the teapot and poured tea in both cups. "Don't forget Mr. Wiggles, Kimmy!" Marissa wailed.

Kim smiled and poured some in the bear's cup. She watched her little sister drink and eat the biscuits. The little girl had crumbs and tea stains on her shirt. She smiled at Kimmy showing her still small baby teeth. _Aw, so cute._

_Who Will Fall First_

Kim woke up to her alarm at 12:00. She jumped up straight ad tumbled out of her bed. She groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Idiot," Someone said laughing.

Kim jumped and ran to the door, "Kevin! You reset my alarm!"

Kevin laughed and wiped away imaginary tears from his eyes. "Yes I did," He said, "You gotta love me, Sis."

Kim threw a slipper at his face and growled. "Get an apartment close to your university!" She slammed the door in his face, "Get a wife and start a family!"

She groaned and kicked the door. "By the way, Alcina's here!"

Kim rolled her eyes and fell back on her bed. There was a knock at the door. "Go away, Kevin!" Kim yelled.

The door opened and she was dragged off her bed. "Who do you think you are? You promised!" She heard Alcina's voice.

Kim landed on the ground with a hard thump. "Ow," She winced.

She sat up and rubbed her head. "Alcina…why? It's only 12PM," Kim whined.

Alcina dumped a bunch of products and clothing on Kim's bed. "We're going to need the seven hours. Three and a half for me and three and a half for you." She clapped. "Let's get started!"

Kim groaned as Alcina pushed her towards the bathroom to take a shower.

_Who Will Fall First_

Kim was standing in front of the mirror. Alcina had just finished practically dressing her and she thought she looked amazing. "I look…"

Alcina smiled. "Hot? Sexy? Fantastic?" She offered.

Kim smiled and nodded. She was wearing a blue halter blouse, with a pair of black skinny jeans. Her shoes were Ash cool suede wedged high top sneaker. She had on a diamond ring, a gold heavy chain bracelet and a modern pearl necklace. Alcina had put make up on her friends' face, making her look like a Greek goddess. She had also taken the time to curl her hair to perfection. Kim smiled. "Beautiful," She whispered.

Alcina rolled her eyes. "Okay! Time to make me look nice! Hurry!"

Kim chuckled and went to curling her friends' hair. "Okay, we'll make you look-"

"-sexy," Alcina interrupted cockily.

Kim rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

_Who Will Fall First_

Alcina pulled into Jack's driveway around nine. Kim's parents had held them up to lecture them – for an hour and forty-five minutes may I add – about the safety of high school parties. _Geez, she acts like we were going to get knocked up,_ Kim thought. They got out and Kim gaped at the sight in front of her. It had only been two hours and mostly everyone was drunk. "Al, we should-"

Kim looked to see Alcina running into the massacre of teenagers – _drunken_ teenagers. She sighed and made her way to the front door, receiving perverted comments. Kim fought the blush that was rising to her cheeks. _Don't let there lies get to you, Kim. Only if they weren't drunk,_ she thought. She opened the door and was immediately disgusted at the sight in front of her. People were grinding on each other – some were even girls grinding on one another. The stench of alcohol was heavy in the air. It was so thick, Kim felt tears collect in her eyes. She stepped over couples on the ground making out and practically having sex. She walked to the kitchen, which was the only place that was half way empty and smelled fresh. _Where are his parents?_ She thought to herself. She saw fruit punch on the table and went to pour herself a cup. "It's been spiked," Someone familiar said.

Kim squealed and dropped the cup. She looked at the person, only to see Jack standing by the doorway with an amused smirk on his features. Kim sighed in relief, "It's just you."

Jack pushed himself off the doorway and pouted, "You don't seem happy."

Kim ignored his comment and rolled her eyes. "Anything here that isn't spiked or that is alcohol?" Kim questioned him.

Jack walked to the fridge and pulled out a can of Sprite. "Here," He said, "It's your favourite."

He tossed it and Kim caught it. "What? Did you stalk me to figure out my favourite soft drink?" Kim asked him.

Jack laughed. It was rich and deep. Kim loved it. "No, your friend tells me some things about you," He replied, "Stalking requires a lot of work."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Al is so dead."

Jack raised an amused brow. "Al? That's her name?"

Kim shook her head, "Her actually name is Alcina."

Jack's face crunched up in confusion. "Alcina? What does that mean?" He asked.

Kim smiled, "It's Greek for strong minded."

Jack smirked, "Fits her." He eyed Kim not so discreetly. "You look nice."

Kim smiled and nodded. "Thanks," She whispered.

Comfortable silence filled the air. Jack smiled at Kim and she hesitantly returned it. "Kim." She looked at him. "Why won't you date me?"

Kim almost spit her Sprite on him. _There are a billion answers for that question,_ she thought. "Because…" She decided to go for the truth, "Changed."

Jack looked at her intensely. "Changed? How?"

Kim sighed and looked at the can of pop in her hands. "You became…this…a player," She whispered.

Jack sighed and gave her a lopsided smile. "If I weren't, would you date me? I mean, after all, we were each other's first kiss," Jack stated smugly.

Kim laughed and rolled her eyes. "I don't know…feelings don't just come back like that, Jack," Kim said.

Jack bit his lip and walked towards Kim. He cupped her right cheek with his hand and smiled. "You look better without make up," He whispered.

His eyes drifted towards her lips and he leaned in slowly. Kim's breath hitched and her hand went to the back of his neck unconsciously. Jack smiled and closed the gap between them. Kim felt the same sparks she felt years ago. She began kissing him back like he was going to leave her forever. Jack's hand dropped from her face, and began caressing her lower back. His other hand rested right on her butt, caressing and squeezing it every now and then. Kim moaned when his tongue traced her bottom lip asking for entrance. Jack almost frowned when she wouldn't open her mouth so he squeezed her butt hard and Kim gasped. Jack took this opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth. Kim's eyes widened in realization and she pushed him away. "Oh god," She whispered.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and bit her lip. Jack felt an awkward tension rise over them. "I h-have to g-go," Kim stammered.

She ran past him to go and find Alcina to leave the party. _I hope that the possibility of someone getting drunk in least than an hour isn't possible._ Unfortunately, it was possible…if you were Alcina.

_Who Will Fall First_

The weekend passed by quickly. Kim had found out why that party was going on – Jack was on the cover of some magazine for helping with charity. His parents had allowed the party but hadn't realized it was going to get out of hand that day. Alcina was grounded for getting drunk that night and Kim was probation for not watching her friend. She couldn't go to parties for three weeks – that included her mother's company parties – she couldn't watch her favourite shows and she wasn't allowed to play chess on the computer. Alcina gave her friend a look. "Okay, I understand the TV shows thing, but honestly? The rest? You'll be fine," Alcina said.

Kim laughed. Alcina smirked, "What happened at the party?"

Kim gave her friend a questioning look. "Listen here, Kim, I may have been drunk, but your lips were swollen. What happened?" Alcina pushed.

Kim gulped, "Er…JackandIkissed."

Alcina's eyes widened and she squealed. She hugged her friend tightly. "I knew something would happen!" She squealed.

Kim shrugged. "Who cares? It's not like it's going to happen again," Kim murmured,

Alcina looked past Kim's head and saw Jack walking towards them. "Hunk alert," She sang.

Kim looked back and her eyes widened. She tried gathering her stuff to leave, but Jack grabbed her waist, slamming her into his chest. He bent his head down and claimed the blonde's lips. Alcina took the time to snap multiple pictures of the sight before her. Jack broke the kiss and smirked. "Go out with me."

Kim pushed him away, "No."

Jack pouted, "Why not?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to become one of your games, Jack." Jack's mouth fell open. "I'm not going to fall hard so you can-" A thought came to her as she spoke. "Yes," She said.

Alcina's mouth fell open and Jack smiled. "You mean it?" He asked.

Kim nodded, "Under one condition." Jack nodded. "We play a game."

By this time, there was a crowd around the two ex-best friends. Jack raised a brow. "What game?" He asked suspiciously.

Kim smirked, "A little game called _Who Will Fall First._" Everyone oohed and Jack silenced them. "We date. We kiss. We hug. We go places together."

Jack chuckled. "What's the point of all this?" He asked.

Kim smirked, "In the end, the person who falls first must do everything the other person says until the school year ends." Kim held out her hand. "Do we have a deal, pretty boy?"

Jack smirked and grabbed the back of her neck. "Deal."

Instead of shaking her hand, Jack kissed her hard before walking away with him friends. "We were supposed to shake hands, you obnoxious bastard!"

Jack laughed and continued to walk away. Alcina looked at Kim and gulped. "You lost already," She whispered so no one could hear them.

Kim shrugged, "Pretty boy's stupid. So far, I lost and he doesn't know. Keep it at that."

Alcina gulped and watched her friend walk away from her. Part of her knew that this would be good for the both of them but the other half knew this would end in flames.

That half knew someone was going to get their heart broken.

_**Word count: 3,384 words.**_

**Hey guys…I couldn't help it! I had to! Anyways, some of you might be thinking 'she's discontinuing I Think I'm Fallin' for You' but I'm not. Give me until the end of April for the update. Anyways, I hoped we enjoyed the first chapter…I hope. Review if you dare…O.o**

**GiveMeACoolUsernameForCandy3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lunch. It wasn't a class. It wasn't any type of a subject. It was lunch. It was her gateway out of seeing Jack and his obnoxiously loud friends. _Lunch_. Oh how she will miss her favourite time of the day now. Oh how he just _had to_ sit with her and Alcina, inviting all twenty of his obnoxiously loud friend. Especially the Latino Kim hated with a passion. _Jerry Martinez_. Full time idiot and a dancer whom thought he was better than everyone who didn't converse with him or Jack. Kim thought all of them were full time idiots and jerks (although she'd call them dicks, she had to go easy on them). Kim glared at Jerry when he took three fries off her plate and popped into his mouth. The one time the cafeteria serves good food, he decides to eat it. _That one time_. Alcina stared at his girlfriend, Grace Gordon, in disgust as she ate all of Alcina's food. _Her specially made Greek food._ Not to mention how Kim stared down Jack's slut of a cousin, Maria Brewer. Her skimpy outfit probably made _hookers_ feel _modest_ of theirs. She looked at his friend Eddie, just chowing down his own buffet. Kim wanted to leave with Alcina, but Jack's arm was around her shoulders, hugging her close to him. She quickly scanned a blond that just sat down with them. _Yay, twenty-_one_, _she thought sarcastically. It was Ricky Weaver. The _bastard_ of Seaford high. No one liked him – she was amazed that Jack did. Then again, they're one in a same. Jack was laughing at their stupid jokes, ignoring Kim. _I knew dating him was a bad idea. Should've listened to Alcina,_ she thought.

Alcina raised a brow at his actions. Did he think that if he had his arm around her friend she'd fall for him even more? _Douche,_ Alcina thought with a scowl. A brunet, everyone loved or _had_ to call Brody, looked at Alcina and winked. She blushed and looked down at her food. _Oh my._ She never blushed because of a _boy_ – especially a popular one – before. She was always straight-forward with them. It was simply amazing. Looking up again, she found him still staring at her. She smiled shyly and he returned it with a much bigger and warmer smile. Looking away, Alcina looked back at the 'couple' of the day. Kim and Jack. She sighed and cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her and she rolled her eyes. "The point of the game is to get her to fall for you. If you don't try, you won't succeed. Then you'd have to listen to _her_ for the rest of the year. And let me tell you, Jack, Kim will probably ruin you," Alcina said, "Speak to her, you Douche."

Jack looked at Kim and shrugged. "She seems fine," He said.

Kim smiled and stood up. "Well, in that case, Alcina and I will be leaving. Have a good lunch, _boo,_" She said, empathizing the word 'boo' in a sarcastic way.

Alcina and Kim got up and left, leaving Jack dumbfounded. Jack looked at Jerry and raised a brow. "What do I do? No one has ever walked away from me before!" Jack asked.

Brody threw a fish stick at him and stood up – ready to follow the girls. "Go after them, you idiot," He said before leaving.

Jack sighed and did a handshake with Jerry before leaving. Walking side by side with Brody, they both tried to find the girls. "Where are we going to find them?" Jack asked incredulously.

Brody rolled his eyes and walked a bit faster. "Think like Kim and Alcina," He said in complete boredom.

Jack thought for a while but gave up, deciding to just look around for them like the smart person he was.

_**Who Will Fall First?**_

Kim and Alcina were in the _library_ looking for a book. Alcina had thought of the idea of coming here, since Jack hadn't walked in here since freshman year. Alcina pulled about drugs called 'The Electric Kool-Aid Acid Test' by Tom Wolfe. She sighed and put it back, looking at Kim. "It's going to end in flames," She whispered, thinking someone would hear them.

Kim grabbed a random book and grimaced when she caught the word sex on the cover. She quickly put it back and rolled her eyes. "No it won't. I've waited years for this, Alcina. He's not leaving me," Kim whispered, "He's practically stalks me, plus, he's dated almost every girl in the school. He's going to want to try me out, you know."

Alcina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. I still believe that it will end in flames." Kim looked at her with a disbelieving look. "But another part of me says this is a good thing for you both."

Kim shrugged and walked out of their current aisle to sit at a computer. She signed in and immediately clicked the internet explorer. "Alcina, if you don't like it, then don't bother yourself with this," Kim said harshly.

Realizing how she said it, she looked at Alcina with an apologetic look, but her friend had that face on. The cold, stony one. "Okay. I won't. Talk to me when this ends in flames, Kim. Talk to me when you realize that they'll be trying to change you."

Alcina stormed away from what seemed to be a fight. Kim bit her lip and just signed out of the computer. She got up and turned around, colliding with a hard chest. Looking up, she saw Jack. "Oh. Hi."

Jack frowned and stroked her cheek. "What's wrong, Kimmy?" He asked.

Kim melted at the nickname he had used for her. It was her old nickname. "Alcina's not talking to me anymore," Kim whispered.

Then it came. The tears she had worked so hard and willed not to come out. Jack hugged her and her hand clenched his shirt, sobbing into his chest. "Stop crying," Jack said, almost harshly.

Kim pushed him away and wiped her face. "Stop crying? I'm crying because my best friend – _my best friend_ – doesn't want to talk to me and you say 'stop crying?" She yelled. This drew attention from everywhere in the library. Kim slapped Jack across the face and clenched her fists. "You are really a dick!"

She turned on her heel and stomped out of the library – sad, mad and frustrated. _Wait – why am I frustrated again?_ She thought. She shrugged it off and continued walking down the hall. She opened the door to the music room and sat down at the piano. She lightly dragged her fingers along the keyboard before pressing one key. The sound filled the room melodiously, making Kim sort of smile. She began playing a song, smiling as she thought of the first part. _"When I'm lost in the rain_

_In your eyes I know I'll find the light_

_To light my way, when I'm scared losing ground_

_When my world is going crazy you can turn it all around_

_And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top_

_You're always there giving me all you've got."_

Kim thought back to the time when she had lost her grandmother and Alcina was there. She was there in _Jack's_ place. The time when she was being bullied during her second year by her own _best friend_. Kim knew it, she had messed this up pretty badly.

"_For a shield, from the storm, for a friend, for a love_

_To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong and for the will to carry on_

_For everything you do I turn to you yeah."_

Alcina was Kim's better half – better than Jack ever was. She knew it. Both of them were stubborn and had attitude. A tear fell down Kim's cheek just thinking of this. She stopped the song and took her hands off the keyboard. "Well, you slapped me and I saw you cry." She looked to the door and saw Jack approaching her. "I guess I can say we're pretty even." He wiped a tear from her eye and sat beside her. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked, voice filled with pure concern.

Kim shrugged. "I don't know, she's been there for everything I did," She murmured in Jack's arms.

Jack furrowed his brows in confusion. Wasn't he always there for her? "Wait – wasn't I always there for you?" He asked.

Kim shook her head. "You became a jerk in the middle of freshman year. Then when we became sophomores, I was your bullying victim. Then in our junior year, I was a ghost to you. Now – in our senior year – I'm suddenly attractive to you," Kim said.

Jack murmured something along the lines of 'you were always attractive to me' but sighed after. "Yeah, well, I'm who I am. What can I say?" Kim murmured the word sorry and rolled her eyes. "But hey. I'm here now, and I'll always be there," Jack whispered sincerely.

Kim looked at him. "You're not joking are you?" She asked suspiciously.

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Nah, you're different. Plus, I want to make up for the time while I was missing… for a while," Jack said.

Kim smiled and looked at the piano keys. "Hey Jack."

He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah?" He asked.

Kim shook her head. "Just to clear up my confusion, are you a virgin or not?" Kim asked.

Jack went rigid for a second but sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you… but I lost during freshman year to Donna," He whispered.

Kim gave him a look. "You already did. To the whole school in fact," She said. Jack raised a confused brow. "When you announced to everyone you were a virgin. Remember?"

Jack nodded glumly and looked away from her. "Yeah… see, if anyone knew I had sex with Donna, they'd think I have HIV too," Jack whispered, "And that's not a disease to play around with."

Kim looked at him. "When'd she get it?" Kim asked.

Jack laughed. "Last year."

Kim's eyes widened. "Oh my… I think I'm going to be sick," She said. "How nasty, from whom?"

Jack shrugged. "We all know can pass for a twenty-five year old model, right?" Kim nodded. "She got herself a fake ID card and headed to the club one night. She met some man named – well, who the hell gives a crap – and they got drunk together and had sex. It was only in the morning – _in my fucking room_ – he said he had HIV."

Kim raised a brow. "Your room? How'd that happen?" She asked.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know! I was out all night running errands for my mommy and daddy," He said with a pout. "My suspicion is my window."

I grimaced and laughed a little. "It must be karma," I whispered.

Jack nodded. "It _is_ karma. Do you know how many times she's cheated on me? I gave her fifteen chances too."

Kim laughed and the room fell into a comfortable silence. Jack removed Kim's hand from the piano and smiled at her. Kim returned it and Jack placed his hands on it. He began playing Moonlight Sonata softly. Kim smiled at the sound of the melodious music and closed her eyes, slowing swaying to it. "How'd you learn to play? You'd never listen to me," Kim whispered.

Still playing, Jack replied, "How'd you learn karate? You'd never watch me."

Kim opened her eyes and smiled at Jack. She gave him a gentle shove and laughed with him. "Okay, first of all, I videotaped your lessons so I could come back to it! And second of all, don't answer my questions with questions like mine!" She laughed.

Jack laughed and smiled widely at her, still playing the piece. "I learned because every time you sat there and taught me, I'd go home and try to learn myself. My mom even helped me a bit, but nothing compared to your playing."

Kim smiled and looked him in the eyes. "Thanks, Jerk," She whispered.

Jack smiled at her. "No problem, Princess," He whispered.

Kim expected him to kiss her, but instead of kissing her, Jack looked back at the piano in concentration. Kim smiled at how he looked. Like a peaceful child not wanting to be disturbed. She went back to slowing swaying to the music and smiling with her eyes closed.

_**Who Will Fall First?**_

Alcina sat outside on a bench crying. Never once did the thought of her and Kim not talking cross her mind. She's been with her for everything, and now, Alcina wanted to throw it away. _I'm an idiot,_ she thought, _we both are. We're one in a same._ She tried smiling, but failed every time she tried. Tears would not stop flowing; she felt stupid and wanted someone to punch some sense back into her. _As if I had any_. Her sobs got worst and soon, she found someone's around her. She looked up and saw Brody looking at her. "You alright, Alcina?" He asked softly in concern.

Alcina shook her head. "I'm stupid. I'm ugly and stupid!" She sobbed.

Brody sighed and shook his head. "No you're not. You're just like me. You think this bet is just stupid. You know it'll end in flames, but will do little good to them, right?" Alcina nodded and Brody smiled. She returned it and his got wider. "Ah! There it is!" Alcina blushed and looked away. "By the way, Alcina, you're not stupid or ugly. You're smart and beautiful. And your personality fits it well."

Alcina smiled and blushed a deeper red. "Thanks," She whispered.

Brody smiled and looked ahead of him. "Aye, no problem! I'd just hate to see you buggered!" Brody said.

Alcina smiled widely. "I just noticed that you're Australian!" Alcina exclaimed.

Brody stroked his chin. "Why, mate, I guess I am," He said with a dazzling smile.

Alcina smiled, "I never noticed because you usually speak like a true… American or something."

Brody smiled, "Well, I've lived in Australia, Canada and America. I'm bound to pick up different words each time. But yes, I'm a proud Australian and want to move back there after graduation."

Alcina pouted. "Come on! You know I'll miss you!" Alcina exclaimed.

Brody frowned. "No, you want to move back to Athens," He whispered.

Alcina looked at him in shock. "H-how'd you know?" She asked.

Brody shrugged, "I just guessed, mate. And you seem sad every time you speak of it."

Alcina sighed. "I miss it, but if I fall in love, I'll never have a reason to go back there… and I'm in love with someone."

Brody's face faltered, "Oh."

It went silent before Brody pushed Alcina. He laughed and she gaped at him. "Brody!" She exclaimed before pushing him back.

Bring on the pushing war.

_**Who Will Fall First?**_

Kim had her head in Jack's lap as he stroked her hair. She was starting to feel a little tried and her neck was beginning to cramp up. She sat up and looked at Jack. "My neck hurts," Kim said.

Jack smiled and starting up his car. "When we get to my house, I'll massage your neck," Jack promised.

Kim smiled and looked at him. Jack began driving out of the school's parking lot. Kim sighed and looked outside the window. _Maybe I can see him in a whole new light._

_**Word Count: 2,591**_

**I need a Beta! Does anyone want to be it? Anyways, how'd you guys like it? To me, it didn't seem like one of my best chapters, but oh will! Alcina and Brody, romance is arising. And yes, Brody is going to be Australian in this book and a **_**good**_** guy. Review if you dare… O.O**

**GiveMeACoolUsernameForCandy3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Do you ever get that feeling? Like, when you're sleeping, you feel yourself falling and just come back to the real world? Well, what Kim was thinking or _dreaming_ even, surprised her. Just a few moments ago, Kim had been sleeping. Dreaming about hers and Jack's relationship… then it turned tables. All of a sudden, Jack was cheating, she was crying, Alcina was comforting her, it ended in flames, and then, she jumped. Off of something. Was it a warning? Was Kim doing something incredibly stupid? She was rubbing her temples, trying not to think of that horrid dream. 'Jack wouldn't' she kept telling herself. He _obviously_ wouldn't hurt her. Right? But then she thought of all the downers. Like for the fact Jack was a _player_. He would do it, wouldn't he? Then, he'd cover it up by saying something stupid like 'I didn't mean to! She ran into me!' and leaves Kim broken hearted by the obvious lie. Kim didn't want to think of this. She wanted to – no _needed and had to_ – trust her boyfriend.

Kim stood up and walked over to her mirror. Was she even attractive? Was she even in shape? She used to do karate. She striped off all of her clothes, leaving her in only her bra and underwear. Then she saw it. The fat from the lack of exercising. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was still depressed. But she didn't need to show that… she didn't need to make it obvious. Depressed? Kim? Why you ask? She lost him, her eldest brother to war. Oh how she had told him not to go. But no, he had vowed to protect his country. Kim had scoffed. Korea wanted to drop bombs in their country. Or is that what the news had said? She remembered him coming home to visit. The last time she'd ever heard his name, was to announce his death. Kim. Oh how she took this impact just like her mother. It had affected her grades and her mother's designing. Black. Everything was black on that day. The sky. Her home. Her room. _Her own mother was acting dark._

Sliding a hand down, Kim pinched the fat on her stomach. It was _ugly_. She needed it off. She turned to her closet and grabbed a pair of sweats and a long baggy shirt. She then slipped on a pair of Jordans and opened her room door. She collided with a hard body and looked up. It was her brother Devin. He gave her a cold and indifferent look, keeping it there. He was his twin. He chose to become cold and indifferent. Kim returned the look. No words were exchanged but each knew they had something to say to each other. Nodding stiffly to each other both walked off in their own direction. A small body ran past Kim, straight into Devin. Kim looked back. Devin was now holding Marissa in his arms. She cracked a small smile before walking off. She walked into the family room and frowned. They were in her favourite spot. I guess she couldn't work out there. A thought popped into Kim's head and she smiled.

She ruffled the hair of the girl wearing guy's clothing. "Jennie, do you know any good dojos around here?" She asked.

The young girl, who was focused on her video game of COD, turned to face her older sister. She nodded and smiled, showing off her braces. She was beautiful. Even with her braces in. Jennie had a small, cute button nose with green eyes to show it all off. According to her, being a tomboy, like Kim and Alcina, was a success. No one ever messed with you. She was only fifteen and Kim's second favourite (even though she carried that weird and annoying trait with her, just like Marissa). She always protected by her older sister. "Yeah," She said, "Somewhere in the strip mall. I train there. Want me to show you?"

Kim nodded and Jennie turned off her game, not even saving it. Confused, Kim pointed to the PS3 system and the young teen shrugged. "I'll just beat everything again." She grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her away. "Come on! I'll show you!"

Kim laughed at her annoying bubbliness, but smiled nonetheless.

_**Who Will Fall First?**_

Alcina sat in her room, cutting pictures out of magazines. And by pictures, I mean of Brody. Alcina didn't know how this had happened. Was it when he offered her his pen during that note taking? Or when he bought her lunch again after Ricky threw it down? Whatever it was, Alcina had fallen in love with Brody. Her room was decorated with names – such as – Alcina Carlson… she loved it. Although she only had one reason for moving back to Athens after grad and it wasn't what Brody had mentioned. She was going to be married off to some guy. Her ex-childhood friend. A tear slipped down her cheek. She didn't want to marry him. He had changed. He was different. She had witnessed him hitting one of his closest friends – and _she was a girl_. No one knew of this but Kim. If anything, she had a desire to run away with Brody. She hated her parents with a passion no one could understand – even more than she hated the rich fake bitches at her school.

They were out to ruin her and she couldn't do a thing about it. "Alcina! Cleomenes is on the phone for you!" Her mother's voice sounded.

Alcina looked to the door and frowned. To hell she wanted to talk to him. She had beaten another woman, and her parent's didn't believe the story when she told them. He was a sweet soul wasn't he? Alcina begged to differ. "So? That is not my problem! Tell him I hate him!" She shouted in Greek.

Her door flew open and her mother furiously handed her the phone. "Speak to him," She whispered in a deadly voice.

Alcina – who was barely afraid – grabbed the phone and sarcastically smiled at her mother – whom returned it with a warm bright smile. "Hello. I don't like you, bye," She said in Greek.

She passed her mom back the phone after pressing the end button and lay back on her bed. Her mother glowered at her. "You are the most disrespectful child I've ever had!" She yelled.

Alcina chuckled dryly. "I must be, right? You've been married three times, twice to the same dead beat of a man that I must call 'father,'" Alcina stated stonily.

Her mother growled in frustration and stomped out of her daughter's room. Alcina sighed when her door slammed shut. She closed her eyes and rested her hands upon her stomach. She heard a light tap on her window and looked up. She saw a rock fly and hit her window. Alcina got up and walked towards her window, opening it up and sitting on the ledge. She saw Brody down on her property smiling widely. "'Ello, my very beautiful Bikkie*****!" Brody said happily, "Won't you help your fellow mate up?"

Alcina laughed and shook her head. Brody's smile faltered at this and she smiled. "But I can come down. Are you strong?" She asked.

Brody grinned. "I don't know. Why, mate?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

Alcina chewed her bottom lip. She ran back into her room and slipped on a pair of flats. She grabbed her Coach bag and ran back to the window. "Okay." She jumped and Brody dived – _literally dived_ – to catch her. She landed in his arms laughing. "Thanks! I knew you were strong!" She said.

Brody put her down and frowned. "That wasn't funny! I thought you were going to die!" Brody yelled.

Alcina blushed and hung her head down in shame. She cracked a small smile and leaned up to kiss his cheek. When she pulled back, a bit of her gloss was left on his cheek. Brody's cheeks turned a bit of pink and he looked dazed. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?" She whispered.

Brody's facial features broke out into a smirk and he kissed her cheek. "Okay, I will," Brody whispered.

He guided her to a red Ferrari. Alcina gaped at the car and looked at Brody. He was giving her a charming toothy grin. "It's beautiful," She whispered.

Brody held her chin and looked her in the eyes. "Nothing compared to you." Alcina smiled and Brody opened the door to his car for her. "Ladies first," He whispered.

Alcina laughed and she got in. Brody closed the door and walked to the driver's side. After getting in, he looked at Alcina and smiled. "Ever been to an Australian restaurant?" Brody asked. Alcina giggled and shook her head. "Well, be prepared to have your mind blown."

_**Who Will Fall First?**_

Kim stood in front of a dojo that read _'Bobby Wasabi's Dojo'_. It was fairly small and a bit empty. Jennie smiled and looked at her sister. "You'll love the worker and the head master! They're both awesome! Come on!" Jennie chimed.

She, once again, dragged her sister off into the dojo. The minute Kim entered; she was tackled down by a cat. "Oh my, Tip-Tip!" Jennie scolded.

The cat was lifted off of Kim and she looked up. There was a blond guy holding the cat that was now trying to claw at his face. Kim raised a brow and sighed. Jennie helped her up and pointed to the man. "Kim, this is Rudy! He's our sensei!" She said with the widest smile she could muster.

Kim smiled and held out her hand. He dropped the cat and it went somewhere else. He grabbed Kim's hand and shook it with great force; Kim thought her arm was going to fall off. "Rudy Gillespie. Nice to meet your acquaintances," He said.

Kim smiled awkwardly trying to think of something other than the guy's probable weirdness. "Kim Crawford, I'm Jennie's older sister," She said.

Rudy raised a brow. "I bet you know nothing about-"

Rudy did not get to finish his sentence, for Kim had flipped him. "Karate," He finished off dazed.

Kim watched as he fell back, silently laughing inside. "Kim?"

She turned around and spotted Jack staring at her weirdly. "Jack?" She questioned.

Jennie pouted, "Oh yeah, that's why I thought you were going to love him. Jack's the worker Kim!"

Jennie smiled proudly but Kim stood there in shock. Seeing him was enough, now she wanted to sign up in a dojo where he worked? Her life clearly sucked. _Oh shut it you. You know you still love him,_ she thought to herself. Jack smiled awkwardly at Kim and she returned it… slowly. "So…you work here?" Kim asked.

Jack nodded. "And you want to train here?" Kim nodded. "Wow."

An awkward silence filled the room as Kim stared at her now interesting shoes. Without thinking, Jack walked up to Kim and kissed her cheek. She blushed and didn't raise her head. "Er, welcome to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo," He whispered awkwardly.

Kim nodded meekly and took a step back, bumping into her sister and sending them tumbling over. Jack raised an amused brow, trying to keep himself from laughing. "You're not exactly supposed to nervous around me, but okay. It was appreciated," He said with a wink.

Kim's face became darker and she stood up in a hurry. "Well, see you all tomorrow! Tell your sensei I said sorry!"

Without hesitation, Kim walked out of the dojo in an odd way. Jack laughed in amusement and Jennie rolled her eyes. "She so likes you." She stood up and slapped Jack across his face, making him blink in surprise. "Tell Brody Jennie said hi, okay?" She said.

Jack nodded, still wondering why he was slapped. Jennie made her way to the door but turned around to speak to Jack. "Break her heart and I'll break you." With a sickly sweet smile, she finished with, "_Literally._"

Jack gulped and watched the younger Crawford skip after her sister. _Are they all the same,_ he thought in fear and amusement.

_**Who Will Fall First?**_

Alcina and Brody walked hand and hand to her front door. Brody looked at the house and winced. "So, you're moving back to Athens because your grandmother is dying?" Brody asked for clarification.

Alcina nodded, wincing on the inside for lying to Brody. "Yeah, such a sad story, right?" They made it in front of the door. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Alcina asked.

Brody nodded. "But not after I get to snog you," Brody whispered.

Alcina raised a brow. "Excuse me? I don't understand," Alcina whispered, "What does 'snog' mean?"

Brody chuckled and cupped Alcina's perfect tanned face. She blushed. _I think I know what it means,_ she thought, her face going even redder. Brody claimed her lips in a slow passionate kiss, Alcina immediately responding. His arms went to her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Alcina liked the feeling of this kiss, it wasn't heated but it also didn't want to make her go straight inside of her home. It was perfect. But give it her mother to ruin the perfect moment. "Alcina Acacia Calantha Constantinou! What are you doing with that boy! Young lady you have a fiancé back in Athens waiting for you!" Her mother yelled, pulling her daughter back.

Brody gave Alcina a look of disbelief. "Brody," She whispered.

He looked at her mother and with a cold stare said, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Constantinou, I had no idea your daughter was due to be married." Brody looked at me. "I was informed that your mother was dying."

Alcina's mother looked shocked. "My mom is healthy and well!" She yelled. She dragged her daughter in with her. "You are in so much trouble."

Brody watched as the door closed in his face and laughed coldly. He turned on his heel and walked back to his house, where his car was parked. Once he got there, he opened the door and dropped his stuff on the ground. His father smiled at the sight of his son. "There's my young Aussie*****! How they hangin mate?" His father asked him.

Brody shook his head. "Ropeable*****," He replied vaguely.

His father didn't say anything after but watched his son walk up the stairs in a sulking manner. "I would love to know why my son is a bit buggered!" He yelled.

He didn't get an answer and sighed. "Apples*****."

_**Word count: 2425**_

***In Australian, this means cookie. Don't why I used it but I did. :p *Aussie refers to calling some Australian. If I use Aussie or Ozzie for anything to do with Brody, now you know. *Ropeable means very angry. *Apples doesn't refer to the fruit, but it means 'it'll be alright.'**

**Okay guys. I didn't really like the chapter but oh well. Did you guys? If anyone is wondering where the sequel to How to Change a Bad Boy is, I'm kind of delaying it. Say around June or the end of May it'll be up. **

**LoveYourLife7**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She is who she is. She's Kim Crawford and she will admit it. She gets annoyed easily. If someone decides to text her three hundred times in one hour (it has happened before, trust me. She punched her) with no reason at all, she will get you. But that's not the case here. Here she is, minding her own business when all of a sudden; a tap comes at her window. At first she ignored it, thinking it was the tree, but eventually, the taps got louder and became more frequent. What pissed her off the most, was that she was reading her favourite book Fifty Shades of Grey and she had to get up to go and see who it was. Not once in her life did she want to see Jack standing at the base of her window giving her his one million dollar watt smile. No, not ever. And it pissed her off to see it. She closed her window hoping he'd leave, but no. He decided to throw those stupid rocks harder. Did I mention his previous rocks created a crack in her window? If not, she wasn't planning on paying to fix that window. She went back to her bed to read. Just as she was about to pick up her book, the sound of shattering glass filled her delicate ears. Kim rushed her feet and looked at the mess on the ground. "Sorry!" Came Jack's apology.

Kim growled in anger. Slipping on some slippers, and walked on the little pieces of broken glass. Sending him a scary wide open smile, Kim replied with: "No worries at all, Jack. Just get your butt up here and clean my already cleaned room! Then after that, pay for the window to get fixed! When you're done…_learn how to use a damn door!_"

With that, Kim walked back to her bed and sat on it. She opened up the book again and began reading. "Mom! Open up the door for Jack!" She yelled.

And well, that's how her Saturday began.

_. . ._

Alcina missed him. His warm smiles and funny jokes. Most of all, him just naturally. She hadn't meant to lie to him. She just didn't want him to know she was going to be married off after they graduated. Alcina spent her Friday crying already because of her mother and because Brody was ignoring her. Her tear stained face made her look like she was taking some type of heavy drug. Only Kim knew about how her mother treated her. It's not easy telling people that your own flesh and blood barely liked you as a person and their own child. Alcina sighed and turned on her back looking at the ceiling. Grabbing her phone, Alcina checked for any messages that she could've possibly gotten from Brody. When she saw none, she broke down. Sitting up, Alcina looked at her door and stood up. She slipped on a pair of flats and ran out the door. When she got to the living room, her mother gave her a questioning look. "Excuse me? Where are you going, Missy? You are grounded," She said.

Alcina nodded herself and ran out the door ignoring her mother. "Alcina! Πάρτε πίσω εδώ!" Her mother yelled. (Get back here).

Alcina kept running down the streets. She had only one destination in her mind.

Her best friend's house.

_. . ._

Jack walked over to his girlfriend and wretched her book out of her hand. Kim glared at him and stood up to grab it. Jack raised the book higher and Kim huffed. She jumped up to get it but Jack went on his tippy toes. He laughed and Kim huffed. She smiled and hopped onto the bed. Jack raised a brow and she jumped on him. He fell backwards, dropping the book and holding Kim's waist. They both laughed and looked into each other's eyes. The laughter died out and Jack sat up on his elbows. Kim smiled slightly at him as he closed the gap between them. Jack kissed Kim slowly and passionately, holding her butt a little. She smiled and returned it with just as much passion as Jack. He bit her bottom lip and Kim gasped. His tongue entered her mouth and she moaned. Before she knew it, she was beneath him and her hands were trailing up his shirt. Jack put his hands up Kim's shirt, caressing her back and between the hooks of her bra. Kim smiled as Jack unhooked her bra. He broke the kiss and smiled at her. "Am I going too fast?" He whispered.

Kim didn't care so she shook her head. Jack smiled and just as he was about to kiss her again, her door opened. "Is your bra unbuckled?" Alcina's voice asked incredulously.

Jack jumped off Kim as she buckled back her bra up. Alcina laughed loudly, wiping her tears away from the corner of her eyes. "You guys are so sexual! It's a game too!" Alcina exclaimed.

Kim shushed her and closed her room door. "I thought you weren't talking to me," Kim said.

Jack sighed and sat on Kim's bed. "Yeah, so did I," He stated.

Alcina sighed and kicked off her shoes. "Grrr, it's almost winter here in Cali," She said, "And sometimes it snows. I hope we get no snow this year."

Kim and Jack snickered. Kim went to go and grab her book before sitting at her computer desk. Alcina sighed and sat on the ground. "So, you two love birds." Kim glared at Alcina and Jack raised a brow. "What's up?" She asked.

Kim shrugged and Alcina sighed. Jack looked towards the ceiling. "We're feeling a bit sexual," He stated, his voice full of amusement.

Kim almost choked on her spit and Alcina laughed. Kim turned her body around and glared sharply at her boyfriend. "You idiot, we are not!" She shouted at her boyfriend.

Jack laughed and Kim threw a magazine at him. He picked it up and wolf whistled. "She has one nice body. Man I love Beyoncé's body," He said with a perverted grin on his face.

Kim grimaced and returned to her book. Alcina raised a brow and sighed. "Isn't Fifty Shades of Grey some type of porn book?" She asked incredulously.

Kim gasped and closed the book – after her bookmark went in of course. "Of course not! It's romantic!" Kim retaliated.

Alcina sighed. "A romance novel with way too many sexual parts," Alcina declared.

Kim gasped. "Oh no you didn't!" Kim exclaimed.

Jack watched in amusement as the two best friends fight over if the book was romantic or porno. He chuckled when Kim chucked the book at her friend and the both began play fighting. He looked at his watch and groaned. The girls stopped and looked at him. "What's wrong, Jack?" They asked in unison.

Jack stood up and made his way to the door. "I have to go to work. See you on Monday Alcina and see you tomorrow, Kim," He said walking out.

The girls yelled bye to him as he walked out of the house. Jack walked to his destination slowly, as if he wasn't in any rush whatsoever. He smirked to himself as he pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and put them on speaker. "What's the catch?" Someone on the other line said.

Jack's smirk turned into an evil grin. "Well, she's not trying to fall hard, I can tell. But no worries, her virginity will be mine by the end of December," Jack said.

The other person laughed and cleared her throat. "Don't go falling for her now," He said.

Jack scoffed. "Have I ever fallen for any girl I've dated?" Jack questioned the person.

The person chuckled darkly. "Break that little witch's heart for me, will ya?" He snickered.

Jack smirked and ended the call with the person.

_. . ._

Jennie was walking down the street from practice at the dojo when she heard Jack's voice. She gasped and hid behind the closest wall. _"Break that little witch's heart for me, will ya?" _She heard a familiar voice.

She almost gasped when she recognized it as Jack's friend Ricky. _That idiot! He's going to hurt Kim!_ She thought in anger. Jennie followed the older boy in front of her. "Jack!" She yelled.

Jack turned around and raised a brow. "Jennie?" He questioned slowly. "What's up, you little Bug?"

Jennie glared at him and poked his chest. "Excuse me! I heard your conversation!" She yelled.

Jack raised a brow and began walking away, ignoring her. "Whatever."

Jennie gaped and felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes. "I am going to tell her!" She yelled.

Jack halted in his step and turned to face her. "No you won't. Girl or not, I will make your life a living hell, Jennie," Jack whispered eerily.

He turned around and kept walking. Jennie began running straight home. Once she got in, she headed straight for her older brother's room. She rushed in and screamed at the sight in front of her. There he was, on top of a girl…_naked._ "Oh my, Devin! At least buy yourself your own house!" She exclaimed disturbed by the sight.

Devin grumbled something under his breath. "Jennie, get out and I'll call you back in," He stated coldly.

Jennie nodded and scrambled out of her brother's room. It was another fifteen minutes before the girl walked out (sending Jennie a cold glare) and leaving. "Oh yeah? He's going to dump you tomorrow, stupid!" Jennie yelled.

Her mother passed by and laughed softly. "I have a weird family," She whispered walking into her room.

Jennie smiled and Devin called her back in. "What, Jennie?" He questioned.

Jennie sighed and tried to look for an uncontaminated spot in his room. "Just sit," Devin said stonily.

Jennie grimaced. "Ew no! You had sex everywhere in this room!" Jennie exclaimed.

Devin scoffed. "It's not like I came outside of her," He stated. Jennie grimaced and sat in his computer chair. "State your reason for bothering me."

Jennie took a deep breath. "It's about Kim and Jack," She replied.

Devin's face went from indifferent to murderous. "Don't mention that name in my freaking room, Jennie. You know how much I hate him for making my little sister feel like shit," Devin whispered darkly.

Jennie nodded. "I have to say something." Devin nodded and looked at her expectantly. "He's going to take her virginity and break up with her after."

Devin sat up and looked at her. "Did you also tell Anthony this?" He asked.

Jennie shook her head. "I thought because you were the oldest, you had to know first," She replied. "I mean, you're in college and Anthony doesn't live here anymore because of his relationship with Dad."

Devin ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "I'll kill him if he breaks her heart," Devin hissed.

Jennie gulped. No one knew how true that statement was. Devin doesn't joke around about guys who plan on breaking his sisters' heart. Reasons why he was going to keep Marissa and Jennie single forever. "Devin…don't," Jennie whispered.

Devin stood up and made his way to Kim's room. He opened the door and saw her and Alcina speaking. Another thing about him, because his family knew of how Alcina's family treated her, Alcina was like his other little sister. Kim and Alcina looked at him. Alcina smiled while Kim stared at him in shock. Devin couldn't blame her, he always avoided her room. Jennie trailed in after him. "Break up with Jack," He stated coldly.

Kim's mouth gaped open. "Err…I will," Kim said. satisfied with her answer, he began to walk away. "After he loses the bet we made."

Devin froze in his step and clenched his fists. "You can't tell her," Jennie whispered. "Jack will hurt me."

Devin walked out of the room trying to calm himself down. He closed the door and slid down to the ground. _"What was that about, Kim?"_ He heard Alcina asked.

He heard his sister sighed. He could imagine her shrugging her shoulders. _"I don't know. We usually acknowledge each other with a nod, never talk," _Kim replied. _"Forget it. Jennie will end up bursting out the reason anyways. Everyone in this family already knows Devin hates Jack's guts."_

He sighed and got up. He walked to his room. "Jennie." The red headed girl froze in one spot. "I'll be watching out for Kim. You follow their every move at school," Devin said before walking completely into his room.

Jennie nodded to herself and ran to her room. _Oh my, will I burst?_

_. . ._

Brody sighed looking up at his ceiling. Maybe she had a reason for not telling him? Just maybe? But what was it? More importantly, did she love the guy she was going to marry? He hoped not. He had spent all of his high school years trying to get to acknowledge him and trying to work up the courage to talk to her. In the end, it was all terrible. His door opened and someone walked it. He turned his head to the side and smiled at his red headed mother. "Why is my little Aussie feeling buggered?" She asked.

Brody tried to smile but it fell into a frown. "The girl I love is to be married off to some guy that lives in Athens. I love her and I think she likes me but…now I'm a bit confused," Brody explained.

His mother sat on his bed next to him and patted down his hair. "Follow your heart, son," She whispered. "If you really like this girl, you should be able to capture her heart. Make her feel like a princess," She whispered. "Dinner's almost ready. You hungry?"

Brody nodded and got up to follow his mother downstairs. _Make her feel like a princess? I will._

_. . ._

Alcina was walking down the streets alone after refusing a ride home from Devin. She shivered when the cold air of nightfall blew pass her. She saw a white Lamborghini follow her slowly. She sped up her walking speed. The car sped up too. Alcina broke out into a run as soon as she heard the doors open. "Get her!" Someone yelled in Greek.

Alcina's heart started beating ten times faster than before. _Who are they? Who are they?_ She repeated over and over in her head. Someone grabbed her arms and threw her to the ground. "We got you now, Phoebe," One whispered. "You know the deal. Get her to agree or get…well you know it."

Alcina tried to scream but they covered her mouth. _Why are they after my mother? Why?_ She bit the person's hand and screamed out loud but someone hit her hard and she fell unconscious.

_. . ._

Brody walked pass an alley way as he made his way to Alcina's house. A few guys in black ran pass him and he stopped abruptly. When he saw the white car speed away (catching the license plate of course), he walked into the alley way. He spotted a small frail body lying in the alleyway unconscious. She had blonde hair like some type of Greek goddess and her tanned skin fit her perfectly. Her body was bruised up and she was naked. Brody ran over to her and bent down beside her. He removed her hair from her face and gasped. "Alcina?" He whispered.

He picked her up and placed her in his lap. "Help! Help me!" He yelled. He looked down and wept silently over Alcina. "It's okay. You're safe now, Al."

He felt her twitch but her eyes never opened. A tear escaped his eye and fell down on her tanned face. "Alcina…please tell me you can hear me," He whispered.

He looked over her naked body and rested her on the ground for a bit. He took off his jacket and dropped it beside him. He unbuttoned his shirt and covered her up, tying it as if it were a dress. He grabbed his jacket and picked her up running back home. _I pray you're alright, Al._

_. . ._

Kim phone rang and she looked at the number before answering the unfamiliar number. "Hello?" She whispered.

Nothing but breathing was heard. "Hello? Don't waste my time," Kim sneered. "I'm trying to read."

Someone laughed on the other side and hung up on her. She scowled and threw her phone on her bed. "Idiot."

She sighed and went back to reading Fifty Shades of Grey.

_**Word count: **_**2,773**

**Err, hi. How's everyone doing? Sorry for updating so late. My teacher has been putting some many assignments in my life, it's unnecessary. Err, this one won't be a good excuse but…err, I spend most of my time talking to my crush, so yeah. This is one makes more sense, my April was terrible because three boys in my school gave one of my closest guy friend a concussion. :/ it hurts to hear that, that had happened but I'm surviving. Oh yeah, and one of my friends are depressed and wants to kill herself and I'm trying to help her think a different way so…my life is pretty…well, I don't know how to put it. Anyways, how was the chapter? I don't know if anyone had noticed, but I seem to have someone get raped in at least one of my books…if not, someone dies or gets hurt. I have issues…:p.**

**R&R, does anyone want me to write a supernatural book again? PM or review your thoughts.**

**LoveYourLife7**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He cradled her and cried softly. How could this have happened to her? She has never hurt a single soul in her life. She was Alcina. She was a beautiful female with such a good life ahead of her. He didn't care if she were to go and marry off another man, she did not deserve this. _What's going to happen? Will she be alright? When will he get to see her?_ They were all questions running through Brody's mind right now. Was she going to be alright? He hoped. But who raped her? Who took the time to rip off her clothes and force themselves into her? Who? Who? _WHO?_ Whoever it was, Brody wanted their head on a stick and sent to his house immediately. _A murder?_ No, he didn't want Alcina to think of him as such.

He looked at her unconscious form on the bed and bit his lip. Tears made their way out of his eyes and down his face, the salty taste in his mouth. Hell, Brody was sad. Hell, he wanted to marry this girl. He's been trying to work up the courage to talk to her, and when he finally did, it was hell. So many things happened, married, rape…_attempted murder._

He could remember just looking at her skin and seeing gashes from a knife across her stomach. _Lord, please tell me they mistook her someone else_, Brody silently prayed. Oh how he hoped they did. The door opened and the nurse walked in. She asked for him to leave and make phone calls to her family and friends. Oh, he tried her family so many times. For some odd reason, they hadn't picked up. So he visited their house.

When he got there, he was shocked. The house that once had people living in it was now empty. They had fled in the three days Alcina had been in the hospital. He had tracked down her sister. Their parents had kicked her out and she was now living with a friend. He did the same for the brother. He gave him the same story. Brody knew something wasn't adding up. Something was wrong. What kind of a family finds out their daughter is in the hospital and just flees? It was uncommon and not even normal.

Now Brody got a little insight of the family. They didn't care about their daughter. For all he knew, if they were here, they would've probably smugly smirked. Heartless people. Alcina doesn't deserve that. She deserves loving people. Just one problem, he didn't even know her best friend's phone number.

.::::.

Jack sat in his room with Ricky. Ricky was smoking a weed joint, trying to get Jack to try some too. Jack refused him flatly and continued looking at his phone. Ricky was annoyed. Ever since he made that deal with him, Jack was the same. But when the little blonde witch does, he gets ignored because he's trying to blow up her phone with text messages that were pretty much meaningless. Ricky has tried multiply times to take away his phone from him but it was impossible. Jack punched him in the gut already and kicked him across the face. There was no getting to the guy.

Jack on the other hand, was _enjoying_ texting Kim. There was no way in hell he liked her (or at least what he thought) but he liked _talking_ to her. I mean, if you asked Jack if he was ever in love, he'd say yes. If you asked him with whom, he'd reply with Kimberly Marie Ann Crawford. But feelings always faded away in time, Jack knew that…or at least _thought_ that.

Jack hasn't felt that feeling – _love_ – in years. After his mistakenly ruining their friendship to become 'cooler', Jack realized he lost the best thing in his life. His best friend Kim Crawford, but he had learned to cope with it. Bully, he thought, had been the worst on her. He remembered her just walking through the halls, traumatized, lost and sad. He really did regret it after he later on found out that her grandfather had died and he put some much shit on her.

Boy did he feel like the biggest dickhead in the world.

He did too, learned to cope with that and decided on pinning after her in grade twelve – even before his plan with Ricky. At first, he thought she'd be a good date because of her stubbornness and hard to get attitude…until she slapped him in front of the whole student body. He then decided that he hated her and continued on with pinning after other females. Then the bet, it was betted on that Jack couldn't sleep with Kim in less than a month. It was a _$5500_ bet. The money sound ran through his mind that day as he agreed. Jack wasn't a virgin, so it'd be easy. Or at least, that's he thought.

He was missing out the fact Kim wasn't stupid and was smarter than that. That he'd have to get her trust him to the highest point there. Boy was he going to regret this plan with Ricky. Most would make sure of that.

.:::::.

_Where am I? I am dead? Is no one here for me? Phoebe, mom, whoever she was, she betrayed me. Alexandrina, Apollo…guys, where are you? Can't anyone hear me? Is has anyone even found me? I'm dead. I must be. I'm dead. _

"I love you Alcina. I love so much. I can't lose you now."

_Brody? Is that him? Brody, Brody! I can hear you, can't you hear me? wait – did he say he just loved me? Oh my, Brody loves me too? Wake up, Alcina, wake up! But wait – he'll think I faked death and pretended to hear everything. If I do wake up, I mustn't tell him I know how he feels about me._

"Al, you're so beautiful…but not like this. Wake up, Al. Wake up. I need you. Your siblings need you. Kim needs you to protect her from Jack. Al, please."

_Kim needs me for Jack? Of course, he's Jack. I have to! I must wake up!_

.:::::.

Brody held Alcina's hand tightly in his as he cried his heart out. He had just finished calling Kim (her dad worked at the same exact hospital, what a coincidence) and made it back to the still unconscious Alcina's room. She was breathing stably, as the doctors said, but still hadn't woken up. Brody went as far as crying and saying how he felt to her. It felt way too good to imagine. But nothing happened. She was still unconscious with no sign of waking up. In other words, Brody was more worried than anyone (maybe not Kim, but you know).

He squeezed her hand, hoping for a reaction. Nothing, she hadn't moved. _Oh, Alcina. Please, don't die;_ he thought worriedly, tears free falling even more. Not once has Brody ever gone as low as crying by a girl's beside. He knew it and it was obvious.

He loved Alcina more than anything.

.:::::.

Jack was getting worried. Kim wasn't answering any of his texts. It was unnatural and made him worry for some odd reason. He hated feeling like this, especially to some girl he didn't actually like. It sucked and made him want to throw up. But for some odd reason, worrying over Kim made him even more concern (if it was possible). Ricky had tried talking to him, but Jack totally dismissed him and bit his nails off worrying over the blonde.

If anything, Jack was ready to rip his hair out. As the time ticked by, he still got no answer from Kim. He hated it. He wanted to make sure she was alright and not doing anything stupid. If he ever found out she was, he'd be extremely upset with her, but would try to work it out. He hoped something bad was happening that she needed to attend to. If he went to her house on Sunday and saw her all bandaged up, he'd personally beat down the person who hurt her.

_Negative thoughts, Jack, stop them,_ he thought, concerned. Jack had never been concerned for another's wellbeing before, it was so unnatural to feel this way. He felt like…like he wanted to be around her for comfort and protection. He laughed dryly to himself. _She's a fighter. She doesn't need my protection._ Oh but she did at the same time. Protection from being hurt by those she cared for most of the time. It hurts but it's true.

Jack bit his lip down hard as he felt his phone vibrate. Ricky watched his face light up then go sour.

_To: Jack_

_From: Kim_

_I'm at the hospital. I can't stop crying. Alcina isn't responding to me._

Jack knew what he had to do. He had to comfort his girlfriend and make sure she was alright. He stood up and put on his favourite Supras before saying bye to Ricky and leaving quickly.

Kim wasn't about to face this alone.

.:::::.

Drip. Drop. _What? Who's crying over me? I hope it's just water from the rain or something. I must still be outside in the alley way slowly dying. _Drip. Drop._ Ugh, the rain tastes salty. That's unnatural – wait, someone is crying over me. But who? _Drip. Drop. _Ah man, whoever it is must be worried. Is it my mother? Of course not, she could care less about me. Why else would she try to marry me off? _Drip. Drop. Drip drop. Drip drop. Drip drop. _They're becoming more frequent._

"Al! Oh my goodness, stop playing! I'm worried about you!"

_Hey, I know that voice! It's Kim! She's crying over me? After I completely left her in the dust with her stupid game playing relationship? Oh yeah, she forgave me. That's what best friends do, forgive each other and make each other happy. I'm the worst. She probably cried after I walked away from her in the library that day. Oh boy, here comes my stupid guilt trip. I feel so guilty. We've been friends since I've exchanged here to America in grade nine. We've always been there for each other. And look at me now. She's here for me while I totally didn't want to be around her and her relationship with Jack. Dammit, I'm the worst best friend ever. _

"Alcina, remember when we first met and I bit you for eating my food?"

_I wish I could laugh, but I can't! I'm practically floating around in a black paradise! It's so dark in here…is there a light in my brain. Oh wait – it's my brain. Lights on! Wow, nothing. I'm such an empty headed teen. Must be the reason why I'm not passing a lot of classes. Don't worry Kim, I'm waking up soon._

.::::.

Brody looked at Kim's sad face. It must hurt so much to see your best friend on a hospital bed not responding to you. It looked like Kim was about to die. Was Alcina her only friend? If so, Brody planned on becoming a little bit closer to Kim (not so much that Jack will punch him, but close enough). I squeezed Alcina's hand again and a miracle happened a few minutes later.

She squeezed back.

**Not much dialogue, but a lot of you know…sad people. There will be more dialogue in the next chapter, so be prepared! Haha, did you guys like it? Hehe. I hope.**

**R&R, how do you confront one of your 'friends' without wanting to hurt them?**

**LoveYourLife7**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**This chapter has a bit of religious beliefs in it. I'm not trying to change anyone from theirs, so if you don't want to read it (although it's important we all get to know Jack a bit better) then scroll down and skip it. Thank you and enjoy. **

Recap of WWFF:

_Brody looked at Kim's sad face. It must hurt so much to see your best friend on a hospital bed not responding to you. It looked like Kim was about to die. Was Alcina her only friend? If so, Brody planned on becoming a little bit closer to Kim (not so much that Jack will punch him, but close enough). I squeezed Alcina's hand again and a miracle happened a few minutes later._

_She squeezed back._

Brody smiled. She squeezed back. Was this her way of saying she was going to wake up soon? He hoped so. If she was just in coma and just responding to him, but never to actually open her eyes then all hell. He squeezed her hand again, hoping to get another response, but nothing. She didn't respond again. His smile faded. What the hell? Brody didn't believe it. Responds once then doesn't respond again. Damn.

His heart was breaking.

He looked at the tanned Greek female (actually, the tanned, _bruised_ Greek female) on the stretcher and bit his lip. Will she ever wake up? He hoped so. When would she wake up? Soon he hoped. The biggest one of all, would she remember them? If she didn't, Brody wouldn't know_ what_ to do. He couldn't even imagine Kim's reaction if that were to happen.

Actually – nah, he couldn't.

By this time, the door had opened. Kim and Brody turned their attention to the door. There was Jack, soaked. It was pretty obvious to Brody and Kim that it had been raining out. Ignoring his own friend, Jack walked pass Brody and hugged Kim tightly.

Brody scoffed to himself.

His ass Jack still didn't like Kim. It was sure as hell obvious.

But the scene before him was sweet. Kim cried in the idiot's arms as he comforted her. Brody wanted a relationship like that. One with Alcina. He would always be there to confront her and hold her tight in her darkest, saddest and angriest moments. Hell, he'd kill for that. But since the woman of his dreams happened to be lying on a stretcher in a 'coma' (hell, he hoped it was just her unconscious) it was pretty impossible at the moment. He squeezed her hand again, hoping to get a reaction from it, but instead he heard beeping. Kim, Jack and Brody's head all turned to the monitor and they saw the worst.

Her heartbeat had flat lined.

Shock filled the room as it went quiet. Nothing was seen or heard from the two people closest to her. Jack tried shaking Kim to respond to him. He got nothing. All Brody and Kim did was stare at the monitor. Nurses and doctors whizzed pass them as they rushed to the teenager's side. Still, Kim and Brody had not responded to the new noise around them. Jack looked at his friend as the doctors patiently asked for them to get out. He picked up Kim and dragged Brody away. A nurse followed after them, only to have Brody's breathing still to get out of hand.

The nurse ran for a wheelchair and asked Jack to put Brody into it. He was all sweaty and clammy, not to mention he was swaying. "He's gone into shock!" The nurse yelled.

Doctors and nurses rushed to his side to check his pulse. "It's faint. Quickly, we have to go and give him some medical attention!"

Jack's eyes widened as he watched his closest friend be taken to another room to be checked out. Kim finally snapped back to reality and looked at her boyfriend. Tears were running down his face, but he wasn't speaking. "Jack?" She whispered in hopes he'd respond.

But he didn't.

Jack kept staring in the direction his friend had been taken away in. Kim saw a doctor run past her and she stopped him. "Doctor!" He stopped to look at the blonde. "There was another boy here. Where is he now?" She asked.

The doctor gave her a sad smile. "He went into shock. We're looking into right now," He replied before taking off again.

Brody went into shock? Kim couldn't even imagine that. He was so strong, how could this have happened? "Wait – has Brody ever suffered some type of injury?" Kim asked Jack.

That's when the brunet responded. "Yeah, dehydration, lots of bone injuries and he took a blow to the head in baseball once. Dehydration because he ran a marathon for those with cancer, bone injuries because the amount of sports he plays and the baseball one is recent, just happened last week."

Kim stood up. "Jack, he went into shock because of the baseball injury. Goodness gracious, two people in the hospital."

Jack looked at the ground but didn't answer. "We should call his parents."

Kim nodded and Jack walked away to call Brody's parents. Kim had never seen such a sad, worried and broken Jack before. It actually shocked her. It was another ten minutes before a doctor came to Kim, from _both_ rooms. "Hello there. Are you a friend of Brody/Alcina?" They asked her.

She nodded and the female spoke first. "So, Alcina almost died today. We found out that she has a bit of internal bleeding in the brain and we're going to perform surgery on her. It will begin sometime this afternoon, alright?" She stated calmly.

Kim's breath hitched but she regained her cool and nodded. She looked to the other doctor and he smiled wearily at her. "Looks like Brody has a severe brain injury." He showed Kim a picture of the brain. "If you look here, something else has caused the brain to severely bleed after his little sports injury. And if that's bad, we did an MRI scan of the body. Brody had torn his hamstring and needs surgery. Not just for the hamstring alone, but also for the internal bleeding in his head."

Kim nodded and got up. The doctors watched her leave without a word. Everything just went from terrible, to hell.

.:::::.

Jack sat in a corner. He just got a text from Kim about Brody's _actual_ condition. The internal bleeding was Ricky's fault. He knew for sure. Brody had always been the nicer one out of the entire group (that's why he was Jack's best friend) and Ricky hated it. Jack was always with Brody, both of them chilling like old friends loudly. Laughing with each other and Ricky hated it. Ricky always thought that he _owned_ Jack, but Jack didn't think so. After the recent baseball injury (and Jack will tell you now, the internal bleeding was so recent, you wouldn't believe it), Ricky had invited Brody over earlier. Like _way_ earlier in the day.

They were going to play soccer in Jack's backyard.

Big mistake playing with Ricky.

Ricky was known for giving people injuries. People named _Brody_, injuries. Ricky _hated_ Brody. He was the reason why Brody collapsed from dehydration in the marathon. Why Brody had broken bones and the reason why he obtained a baseball to the head.

While playing soccer, Ricky knew something was wrong with Brody (who the hell wouldn't? the guy was walking like a zombie into Jack's house) and decided to play with him. That was when Brody got six soccer balls to his head and fell down. Not from the blows, but because his leg was hurting. Brody just decided to leave after that.

It was a good thing Brody took his ass to the hospital. If he didn't, Jack would've been so angry. But still, he kind of was. Brody was complaining about his head hurting. The one thing that had Jack questioning, was for the fact he had arrived at his house around noon, left at two and still didn't die from his injuries.

Was it a miracle or was it that person that Kim believed in – _God_.

Jack was not a religious person, he – by no means – didn't believe in any God. So yes, he is an atheist. He didn't care. He sighed and shook his head. No, it _was_ a miracle.

Someone sat down beside Jack and he looked to the side seeing a blonde. She smiled at him and he looked away. "I prayed that they'd be alright. God _will_ answer my prayer and heal them Jack," Kim whispered.

Jack scoffed. Please, no he wouldn't. If he wasn't real, how'd that happen? Kim sighed and rested her head on Jack's shoulder. "Alcina and Brody have the same head injuries. But you told me Brody only took a baseball to the head…how come he has internal bleeding now?" Kim asked.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, so Ricky kicked six soccer balls straight at Brody's head," Jack replied. "Eventually, Brody was running a bit too fast, and pulled his hamstring muscle."

Kim put her chin on Jack's shoulder and looked at him. "My dad is taking me to church now." Jack looked at the ground. "What happened to you? You don't go to church with your family anymore. Is there something wrong? You used to love God and church so much, Jack," Kim whispered.

Jack laughed darkly. "Then I met Ricky in grade nine. My opinion changed. There is no God, Kim."

Kim looked at him and sighed. "Oh, it's your opinion and I won't change it. But in time, I know it will." She rested her head on his shoulder again and wrapped her arms around his mid-section. "God is love. No one knows the true meaning unless you love your God."

Jack laughed a little and put his arms on her shoulder. "Yeah, I know. But we have so many beliefs in different Gods out here in this world. Which one do you believe in?" Jack asked.

Kim smiled a bit. "The one who appointed the Virgin Mary to be the carrier of his son," She said.

Jack rested his head on the wall behind him and stroked Kim's arm. "You're some Christian then. With all the swear words floating out of your mouth," Jack stated with a chuckle.

Kim laughed a little and sighed. "I know. It's my surroundings. I can't-"

"Kim, I'm leaving!"

Kim sighed and stood up. "I will text you and call you later."

Jack nodded and watched Kim walk away. He looked up and sighed. "If there really is a God up there, don't let Brody or Alcina die. Please, don't."

.:::::.

_A little boy sat alone under a tree trying to draw his picture. It was only a matter of time before some bully came and ripped up his drawing. The laughing started and the boy tried his best not to cry. "Haha, look, the Loser Brody is going to cry! What a baby!" One screeched._

_Brody rubbed his eyes and squeezed them shut to stop himself from crying. "Look at him! He's such a-"_

"_Hey!" The group of bullies turned around to face someone just like Brody. "Pick on someone your own size!" The boy yelled._

_The bullies narrowed their eyes. "Like who?" They tested the boy._

_That's when a blonde girl came up right behind him. "Like us!" She yelled._

_They laughed and the two kids scowled. "Do you hear these guys? Two fourth graders – a girl and a boy – want to take _us_ on? How fun-"_

_The little girl grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. "You fifth graders aren't looking so tough right now, are you?" She yelled._

_One tried to grab her but the little boy interfered and kicked him in the stomach. He fell back and groaned in pain. They looked at the rest and glared harshly at them. "Boo."_

_They scattered away, picking up their fallen friends in the meantime. The two fourth graders smiled widely at Brody. Brody looked visibly scared. "No! We're not going to hurt you!" Brody sighed in relief. "You're that exchanged boy from Australia or Canada?" The girl asked._

_He nodded. "Australia," He said in a thick Australian accent._

_The girl ohed and sat beside him. The boy rolled his eyes and sat on the other side of him. "I'm Jack and that's my friend Kim," The boy said._

_Brody smiled at them and nodded. "I'm Brody. I'm from Australia," He replied._

_Jack and Kim nodded. They looked at his ruined drawing but gasped. Kim picked it up and smiled. "Oh my gosh, you can draw?" She squealed._

_Brody blushed and nodded. "That's so cool!" She gasped. _

"_Kim! Come skip with us!" A group of girls called._

_Kim nodded and gave Brody back his drawing. "I'll see you around Brody."_

_She ran off to the group of girls to hang out. Jack looked at Brody and Brody sent him a knowing smile. "What?" Jack asked._

_Brody shrugged. "You like her."_

_Jack blushed and flailed his arms all around the place. "What? No, of course not!" He said in denial._

_Brody laughed. "If you don't, then why did you deny it so quickly? It would've been better left unsaid," Brody chuckled._

_Jack blushed. "Okay, fine. I like my friend, Kimmers. She's so beautiful and nice. I wouldn't trade her for another," Jack whispered._

_Brody smiled. "Then don't. You guys seem really close. It'd be shame to see you two fall a-"_

"_Brody! What the hell, there you are! Get over here!" A blond yelled at him._

_Brody stood up and sent a toothy smile to Jack. "There's my friend Ricky! See you around Jack!"_

_Brody ran off to go and hang out with his friend. Little did both boys know that it would be a friend to bring them closer together._

.:::::.

_Two weeks later_

Alcina opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. She blinked a few times and grasped her head as some sort of pain shot through it. "Ugh…"

She scanned her room and saw it decorated with balloons, cards, _chocolate_, and flowers. She smiled and reached for the first one she could reach. She opened the card and smiled. She could totally read this in her voice. _"Dear Alcina, shit you scared me! I'm your sister, how dare you? I was worried shitless! Anyways, I moved back to Cali because of you! You're living with me now, do you understand! Al, I told you to come and live with me when you had the chance, those heartless people you call 'mom and dad' left you in the dust. But no worries, Dan and our kids will forever be here for you now. Just don't call me mom. -_- Man Al, how are you and Kim? It's been so long. Is your hair still golden blonde or did that wicked woman try to dye it black like hers before she took off? Anyways, when I come, you, Apollo and Alexandrina are living with me until I _find_ you guys a place to live on your own. See you soon, sister. Love, Acacia."_

Alcina wiped her tears with happiness. Her life was finally changing for the best. "Ow," She winced rubbing her head delicately.

"Your sister is nice, you know," Someone said.

Alcina jumped but didn't scream. She looked to her left and saw Brody looking at her confused. "Brody! Dammit, you scared me!" Alcina said. The pain went through her head again. "_Owww._"

Brody chuckled. "Guess who was in an induced coma for two weeks and three days?" Brody said. Alcina glared at him. "You were!"

He laughed but stopped at the seriousness of her glare. He cleared his throat and she laid back in relief, only to shoot up again.

"_TWO WEEKS AND THREE DAYS?"_

**Heeyy. I'm sorry; I had to make something happen to Brody. I needed to make we all know that Jack isn't as heartless as he seems and that he has actual emotions. Okay, so Jerry won't be mentioned for a while. Milton and Julie are in the next chapter (with their smart ass selves. They'll be making the dumb people feel even dumber ;)) and Donna…we'll hear from Donna. No worries. Now, there'll be fights in the story but for only one reason and between two people. Brody and Ricky **_**will**_** be fighting a lot and there'll be only one fight where Jack's interfering to help Brody in. Understood. I hope so.**

**R&R, hehe…my crush knows I like him…haha. It's so awkward between us now…**

**LoveYourLife7**

**PS. I'm updating all books today!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The return to school was extremely annoying for Kim. She had been asked nonstop questions about Brody and Alcina (she had no idea Alcina was popular, but they were at school too…why couldn't they just asked them their selves?). Every corner she turned it was the same thing, 'Oh my, I heard about Alcina and Brody! Are they alright?' Like no. They're cooped up in a mental hospital in the corner singing Mary Had A Little Lamb in the creepiest way possible.

Note the sarcasm.

Jack had been asked the same questions…three times. That's before they noticed the hand holding of Kim and Jack. They bombarded him with dating questions and his relationship status. Even though the said teen was smiling at them, his eyes screamed something. Something that was dangerous. It was terrible even,

It screamed bloody murder.

Every corner _he_ turned, someone asked about _his_ dating status. It was quite annoying in his opinion. If they weren't mostly girls, Jack would've punched them. But since most were girls and some just happened to be nerds, he couldn't do that. He felt sorry for them sometimes too. But all hell, the questions just happened to piss him off.

Right now, they happened to be looking for their friends. Who happened to mysteriously disappear after they got out of the car. Jack found it strange at someone like Brody could _hop_ fast on crutches. Jack would've just stayed home but Brody was all in for it. Kim squeezed her boyfriend's hand hard and he looked in the direction she was looking in. "No way," They both breathed out.

What they were looking at was a golden blonde haired female and a brunet male…_making out._ And yes, Kim and Jack could spot a little tongue here and there; it disgusted them but made them feel happy for them too. Kim shook herself out of shock mode and smirked. She tapped her foot and laughed. Jack gave her a crazy look as the couple broke out of their trance and blushed like two human fire trucks. "Jack, Kim, it's not what it looks like," They tried to explain.

Kim skipped over to them and hugged them both tightly. "Congratulations, you two! I'm so happy! How are the make out sessions?" She asked slyly, making them blush a darker red.

Alcina smiled nervously and laughed awkwardly. "_Whaaa?_ We have no idea what you're talking about," She replied.

Kim laughed and lightly slapped her friend's cheek. Jack just chuckled as Brody nervously laughed himself. "It's pretty obvious. I get it now! When Jack picked you guys up Brody wanted to sit with Al and Jack said no because Brody had to sit in the front. Then 'coincidently' Alcina had to _'stay'_ at Brody's even though her sister was back in town and said that Al was to stay with _her._ And now at school, you both escaped from us to play tonsil hockey…_how sweet!_" Kim squealed.

Jack rolled his eyes and he smirked at the new couple. His phone rang and he walked away slowly and quietly. "Yo. Yeah man…she's falling. Shut the hell up. I'm not a little bitch. It'll happen soon. Whatever, bye Ricky."

He hung up his phone and looked back. Kim wasn't there anymore. He sighed and walked away from the happy couple. Out of the corner Kim walked out with a furious glare on her face. "Want to play games now, Jack?" She smirked. "Oh. We can play those games."

She turned on her heel and walked in the opposite of Jack. _Watch your little game with Ricky burn. Never fight fire with fire, you'll only get burned,_ she thought bitterly. She saw Jennie rush past her and grabbed her forearm. Her head was hung low as she tried to break free of her sister's grasp. "Jennie, where are you going? The bell hasn't rang yet," Kim stated.

Jennie froze in Kim's grasp to stammer out her response. "I um, felt the need to prepare, um…three minutes earlier."

After her stuttered reply, Jennie pulled herself from Kim's grasp and ran down the hall. Kim looked at her sister's disappearing back, weirdly. _Strange one she is…_

She continued her walked peacefully down the hall, plotting Jack's awful break up and revenge.

_**Who Will Fall First?**_

Alcina was quite happy with her new relationship. No, she was _ecstatic_. She finally got the boy of her dreams and now all she needed to do was keep him in her grasp. She did not want Brody slipping away from her too soon. She really needed him like humans needed food. She loved him unconditionally. She'd be torn if he were to break up with her.

Alcina was so occupied sketching things about her and Brody, that she hadn't heard the door open and close. Not even when the person looked over her shoulder and breathed heavily on her neck. "Whoa, you two just started dating. How do you already love him?" Her best friend's voice screeched in her ear.

Alcina jumped a bit, grasping her head and stomach. "Ow, that hurt." Kim gave her friend an apologetic smile as she sat down beside her in the math classroom. "Yes…I've liked him since I met him in grade nine," Alcina murmured.

Kim squealed but stopped after a while. She gave her friend an incredulous look. "Wait – you've liked Brody for _four years_ and never told me." She feigned hurt and grasped the right side of her shirt. "I'm hurt," She finished.

Alcina laughed and placed Kim's hand more to the left. "Your heart is more to the left, Kim," She laughed. Kim laughed with her and sighed. "Anyways, I was going to tell you but he's best friends with Jack…so I didn't."

The door opened again and both girls looked to it. Two nerds in love walked in, hand and hand. Kim smiled for them and shook her head. The male sent a nod to Kim and Alcina. They returned it and waved at the female. She shyly waved back before sitting down with her boyfriend. Kim turned to look at her friend and smiled. "They're perfect for each other!" She squealed lowly. "So cute, I'm so happy we hooked them up."

Alcina nodded in agreement and looked at the happy couple once again. They were affectionately (and weirdly) rubbing their noses together. She found it so romantic. She looked at Kim and gave her props. They both laughed together and then, the bell rang. In just a few minutes, the class began to fill with students. They all found their seats and sat down immediately. Then, the teacher walked it. Much to everyone's happiness, but the two nerds in love, it was a supply. Everyone began cheering. The teacher hit the front desk hard with a ruler and everyone quieted down in fear.

She wrote something on the board in cursive and dropped the chalk harshly on the ledge. Her mole throbbed with anger as she picked the little piece of hair on it in front of everyone. Alcina felt as she was going to throw up and Kim was just appalled by this behaviour of hers. "My name is Mrs. Goo. I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year." We all groaned in annoyance. "Pipe down! I don't tolerant anyone's attitude of any sort, so keep it to yourself!" She yelled. She opened her science textbook to a certain page and looked at all of us. "Open it to page 156."

We all did as we were told and she looked satisfied with our behaviour. "As you can see, this is talking about life science. I bet not many of you know your brains die when it's killed." Kim rolled her eyes in annoyance and she continued. "Well, it's –" The nerdy boy raised his hand awkwardly and she looked at him. "What do you want?" She asked rudely.

He cleared his throat and stood up. "That's not a true fact. In fact, after your brain cells die, they're able to regenerate themselves," He stated.

The teacher gave him a dirty look. "If it is not in the book, then it's not true," She said rudely. "Sit down and be quiet now."

His girlfriend stood up and whispered something in his ear and he nodded. She looked at the teacher and smiled. "So, the brain cells don't regenerate themselves, but they do stay the same throughout one's life. It never changes," She stated.

The teacher's face turned red in anger. "Sit down the both of you! I know that I am right!" She yelled.

The entire class flinched and Kim snickered. Milton fixed the collar of his shirt. "Well, you're facts are so incorrect you make Donald look smart, Miss!" Milton retorted.

His girlfriend nodded in agreement with him as the teacher's face turned even redder than before (if possible). "I am right, you two are wrong!" She yelled. "What are your names?"

Everyone began snickering at the colour of the woman's face, especially Kim and Alcina. "Milton Krupnick and Julie Trenton," The male replied confidently.

The woman wrote their names below the detention area of the board angrily. "There! You both have detention after school today!" She yelled.

Kim stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Hold up, Mole Face! They were just helping you out with your scientific facts! These books are pretty old you know! Probably fifteen years old and counting! Don't judge them if they're up to date on their facts and you're not!" She yelled.

Alcina stood up too, and the rest of the class followed. "Exactly, give those two nerds a detention, and then expect us all!" Donald – the boy Milton named – stated.

The teacher them a look of frustration and erased their names off the board. Everyone cheered and sat down at the same. The class continued on as boring as usual.

.:::.:::.

At lunch, Milton and Julie had thanked Kim and Alcina for being the first ones to stand up for them in science class. Kim smiled and nodded while Alcina sighed gave them a weird look. "If you guys weren't be such smart asses, then maybe, _maybe_, her mole would've throbbed so much today." She shivered while Milton and Julie laughed. "Ugh, that was nasty."

Kim laughed and saw Jack approaching her. Her smile almost faded when she remembered what he had told Ricky, but she kept it on. He kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled down at her. "Hey, Kimmers how was your morning?" Jack asked 'lovingly'.

Kim smiled and took a step back from him. "Lovely. Yours?" She asked.

Jack smirked almost darkly. _I was planning some stuff._ Kim returned his dark smirk. _I spent art planning your death._ She picked up a handful of food and threw it at him. Everyone's eyes widened at her action and she smiled sweetly. "Eat up, _boo_," She whispered sarcastically.

Jack's upper lip twitched. He wiped off his face and t-shirt before looking directly at her. "I hope you do too."

**My fingers are itching to write a new book but I can't because I have so much more to write! Uggh, I guess I'm not taking a break from writing…**

**R&R, who else loves Hedley?**

**LoVeYoUrLiFe7**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**This chapter will be a bit short and only based around Jack and how he feels. I'm going to end this book at chapter fifteen. Enjoy.**

Jack he threw the food he had wiped off himself at Kim. She gasped and before she knew it, Jerry had yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Food started flying everywhere while Jack grabbed Kim's arm and dragged her out of the cafeteria. Every move they made, someone threw food in the same directions they were walking in. As soon as they got out, Jack started removing all the food from his hair and Kim just stood there and watched. Jack glared at her and Kim remained unfazed. "Why'd throw food at me?" Jack hissed loudly.

Kim gave him the darkest glare possible. "I overheard your conversation with Ricky, _Jackie._" Jack's eyes widened. "Let me just say, you and Ricky talk loud over the phone. I was right behind you," Kim hissed.

Jack narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "That conversation was none of your business!" He yelled.

Kim felt like suffocating him mercilessly. "It becomes my business when I find out you're planning to take my virginity! Especially when I haven't even gotten married! I would never give it to you either!" She yelled.

Her words cut him like a knife but he ignored the feeling. "I didn't ask you to be me, dammit!" He yelled.

Kim laughed sarcastically. "Oh, I know. But you were _assuming_ that if I fell for you, that I'd give you my virginity that easily. Get your damn facts right Jack; I'm not that kind of girl. I wouldn't even like giving up my virginity to people like you!" Kim yelled.

Jack clenched his fist angrily. "And what do think I'm identified as?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Kim laughed darkly. It was the first dark laugh she had ever given out. "You're a man whore, jerk and the best of all, my ex-best friend," Kim whispered darkly.

Jack pressed her up against the wall and Kim felt fear for a split second, but it disappeared as it came. "I can always rape you," he whispered darkly.

Kim laughed in his ear and blew on it. Jack shivered and Kim smirked. "But you wouldn't because your parents raised you better," she whispered.

Jack was surprised she still knew a lot about him. She was right. He could never do that. Force him to do that to a girl. That was an unmanly thing to do. You had be an animal to want to do that. "Let's compromise something." Jack nodded and Kim wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're little bet with Ricky has been a downfall in this relationship. I don't date men who are always horny or better yet, thirsty animals. We're done Jackson Brewer. Never talk to me again. And if you do, I'll be sure to hurt you."

With that, Kim pushed him away and walked away. Jack watched as she left and his jaw clenched. What just happened had sliced his heart into two. He couldn't believe she had just broken up with him. He just didn't know why he felt the way he did right now. Could it be…could be it that he still loved her? He hoped not. He was supposed to think of her as just another girl. Not as a lover or anything.

He was supposed to _hate_ her. He was supposed to avoid her and never talk to her. He was doing everything wrong. He was ruining his plans for high school. His dream was to graduate this year and cut off all ties with Kim.

He was becoming attached to her.

Just the thought of becoming attached to her even more made his stomach churn with delight. "Shit…" he whispered. He knew it. It was clear to see now. "I fucking like her again. Shit."

.:::.:::.

Jack walked into his house and was ambushed by his mother. "Jackie! You called home sick! Are you okay? What are you sick with? Do you need so –?"

Jack looked up at his mother with tears on his face. "My longest relationship just ended," he whispered sadly.

His mother's heart broke at the sight her son's tears. He had always been the stronger person. She hated seeing him cry. "Jack…your relationship ended with whom?" She whispered.

That question was enough to make him break down in absolute tears. "Jack, your relationship ended with whom?" His mother asked again.

She hugged him tightly and he returned her tight hug. "Kim."

Her heart just fell to the bottom of her stomach.

.:::.:::.

Jack was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. He was heartbroken. Believe him when he says he hasn't been to school in a whole week. His mother was allowing it so why not? He wasn't going to come to school and have to face the fact he could never kiss Kim's soft lips again for feel her warm hugs. He was torn and wrecked. All he did was sleep, eat, karate, eat, karate, eat, karate and sleep again. His life had become boring again. Yay, his life was boring…again. It was like this when he and Kim stopped talking; now it was even worst. Woe is him.

He sat up and walked downstairs. His mother and father were by the door smiling brightly at him with golfing stuff in their hands. Jack tried to run by up the stairs, but his mother was too fast for him. She caught him. "No! I hate golf!" Jack screeched. "Don't take me with you!"

His mother rolled her eyes. "You either come, or go to school to face your ex-girlfriend."

Jack stood up straight and ran upstairs. "Let me just take a shower and change into proper clothing, mom and dad!" He yelled.

His dad shook his head sadly and his mother sighed sadly. "He loves her, but is scared to face her. I don't understand Jeremy," she whispered.

Husband walked up to her and kissed her temple. "We'll have to see what fate brings him, Anne."

She hoped he and Kim would get back together soon. She could see how much her son loved her.

**Haha, haha, I bet no one is laughing with me…okay…*whistles and walks away* they're over…for now. Let's see what chapter twelve will bring us…happiness maybe…or more sadness? I was planning on ending this book with them broken up and making a one-shot sequel about them getting back together…**

**R&R, what do you think about my ideal ending for the book? Review or PM me your ideas, guys!**

**LoveYourLife7**

**P.S. are there any males who read these types of books at all…?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Don't hurt me…maybe you won't after hearing this though…this book is going to have thirty or more chapters due to the fact I have way too many ideas for it…love it? okay, enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show, Jack and Kim would've been a couple in the middle of the second season…I don't. I'm only fourteen. Cookies. **

Alcina gently caressed her friend's hair as Kim laid her head in her lap. Kim had been crying nonstop because of the break up. Alcina and Brody had been right. Flames…it totally blew up in their faces. But Alcina noticed how much they liked each other – even if Jack was an oblivious idiot. It was so obvious. She stroked Kim's hair and sighed. They might as well start another bet…revolving around Jack trying to sleep with her.

Made sense since it already started.

She sighed as Kim's sobbed died down a bit. She was a bit relieved. Mostly because her sobs died down. Now, apart from Kim's wreck and messed up love life, she had messed up hers. Brody and her weren't really on good terms and both were defending their friends by blaming their friends. Stupid right? But Brody had crossed the line saying all blondes were dumb. Um, hello? His girlfriend was a complete blonde with beautiful blue eyes here. How dare he say that?

But unlike Kim's and Jack's, they forgave each other immediately and planned something. Soon Brody would be at Kim's door with her ex, ready to get them back together.

It's been a week. Jack has been ditching school to avoid Kim and Kim doing the same. They both were two emotional wrecks (she saw a picture of Jack on Brody's phone. Let's just say he wasn't as attractive as before…) and needed each other stat. Jack looked like a panda bear… well, Kim did. Jack looked like a really unattractive boy who had lost sleep and became insomniac. Hey, Alcina and Brody had no problem admitting the truth. Jack did though. And he thought he was better without Kim.

Alcina's butt.

She had saw him and screamed. He looked like disaster's pet. He looked – dare she say it – _ugly_. Hard to believe too. Jack wasn't an ugly boy…he was more of a…sexy mess with his beautiful hair and nice brown. _Stop it, Alcina! You have yourself a boyfriend! Don't fall for Kim's!_ she scolded herself. Hey, it's a possibility. Could happen…if the chances weren't slim to none.

She heard the doorbell and Kim's mother yelling she'd get it. Kim's mother knew of the plan and was ecstatic on helping the broken couple get back together. She thought – or according to her assumptions, _knew_ – they were right for each other. "Jack! Don't you look…?" Kim shot up straight and Alcina smirked. Just the reaction she wanted. "…Like something else…? Brody, you look fantastic! Come in! Kim and Al are upstairs right now."

Alcina watched as her friend frantically tried fixing her appearance. As if Jack would care, he looked worst. She sighed and grabbed her friend's wrist. She practically pulled her back onto the bed, and Kim went flying a bit. "Calm down. Jack looks worst. He looks like one of those troll dolls," Alcina stated.

Kim tried to crack her friend a smile, but failed miserably. "Thanks," a voice commented dryly.

Alcina looked to the door – as did Kim – and smiled. Jack and Brody were standing there. Jack had the biggest scowl and frown upon his face and it was directed towards Alcina. She laughed loudly, clutching her stomach. "Why am I here again?"

Alcina stopped laughing and watched as both best friends sat down on the ground in front of the bed. "For you and Kim of course," Brody and Alcina stated a bit too innocently.

Jack growled and clenched his fists. Kim understood the message too, but instead of clenching her fists, tears threatened to fall out. "Don't you dare blame them! it's your fault, Brewer!" Kim yelled.

Jack looked at her. he wanted to glare at her – no one knows how strong that temptation was – but he couldn't. his face grew soft. "I know…"

Kim bit her lip and clenched her fists this time. "But you never bothered to give me a proper apology?" She yelled.

Jack rubbed his temples. She was going to make him yell. "I don't usually apologize anymore," he murmured.

Kim clenched her fists. "That's right! You're not the old Jack – _my Jack_ – you're the fucked up Jack! The one I've hated for so long! You do nothing but break every girl's heart because you think you're the mighty shit!" She yelled.

Jack furiously stood up, as did Kim. He glared at her, matching hers. "I'm sorry!" He bit out sarcastically. "I'm not the person I used to be, Kim! People change all the damn time! I changed, you changed! We all fucking changed! What me to apologize? For what? Planning on breaking your fragile heart! If Alcina hadn't told me you were already in love with me, I would've been the naïve one still and working on stealing your damn heart! If anyone should apologize, it should be you! Toying with my bloody feelings? Fun isn't it –"

"I wasn't toying with your damn feelings! You were doing that to me! you do that to all your girlfriends! I swear your fate is to be alone! You're always messing up your relationships by toying with the female! Wake up and see not all girls liked to be toyed with! We're not Donna or Kelsey! Hell, some of us have modesty and standards you idiot!" By this time, Brody and Alcina were long forgotten in this fight. Even if their names were carelessly thrown around by them. "I loved you and decided on this stupid bet to make you happy! How the hell didn't I figure out something was up! You're not normal! You're Jack bloody Brewer! You mess with all your girlfriends by either sleeping with them or taking their virginity. All in the end just break their hearts in the end! I will not become one of them, Jack!

"You will not make _me_ feel like complete shit for sleeping with you! Not now, not ever! You know why Jack?" He didn't speak, just intensely stared at her. "Because I thought you'd gain enough feelings for me to put aside your player ways. I was wrong."

With that statement, Kim fell to her knees and began crying. Damn, she felt weak and didn't like it. but this is what Jack had put her threw. Jack hesitated, but hugged her nonetheless. Kim's words were spoken with true honesty – and profanity – towards him. not once had he felt guilty for befriending Ricky and taking virginities away from so many girls. He scowled. _She makes me sound like a man-whore. I only had sex five times. _He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry. I'm such a jerk. I never knew how much I'd hurt you by doing this until I found out you liked me." Kim stopped crying and looked up at him. "I'm an idiot. It may have taken me awhile to realize this, but I actually do like you…_still_. I think I had been trying to avoid those feelings for so long. I mean, how much harder will fall for you? I may not love you – and probably never will –" Ouch. Those words cut Kim like a knife. "But maybe – just maybe – we can see how far I can fall. And who'll fall the hardest." Kim opened her mouth to say something. "Just because you already love me, doesn't me you'll fall even harder for me.

"I want to start fresh. Like…a new _bet_ _fresh_. Can we Kim?" Jack finished his little rant, dead with honesty.

Kim thought for a moment…how would this one turn out? Maybe she should start fresh with him. She nodded and Jack smiled. Damn, Devin was going to kill her for this. Maybe she should keep it from him. he was already happy knowing that Jack and she were separated. "Okay, how about this bet?" Kim nodded and listened to him. "It's like the first one. We date. We kiss. We hug. We go places together, and in the end, we'll see who falls first. And the hardest."

Kim nodded and hugged him tightly. She missed his embraces.

. . .

The two couples hung out with each other for hours. They didn't mind though. They loved it and were having so much fun together. Kim laughed as Alcina commented on Jack's current look after he insulted her crappy looking converse. Jack glowered at her and she shrugged innocently. "What? Your face does look like a cross over of my tattered old converse and a hobo's clothing. You should really fix it," she stated.

Brody and Kim laughed harder, as Jack glowered at them all. "I hate you –"

"Kim! Come here!" She heard her mother frantically yell.

She stood up and ran downstairs as fast as she could. She reached the living room where her mother was and nodded. "Yes, mom?" She questioned.

She looked all around. Devin, Jennie, Marissa, her mom and dad where all sitting in the living room. Even Kevin. And he's usually playing on his PS4 or something. But what caught her eye was her brother Anthony's presence (the guy hated their father's guts for some odd untold reason) and her eldest brother's army general. "Kim. Have a seat," he said in his gruff voice.

Kim nodded and slid beside Devin and Jennie. What was going on? The last time they had seen this man was when he announced her brother's death and told them that his remains were unfound. Why is he here again? The silence was so thick, that you could cut a knife in between it. "What's going on?" Kim blurted out.

Everyone looked at her and then at the general who cleared his throat. "I have some news for you guys." Everyone looked at each other than at him. what is he talking about. It was then Kim caught the eyes of her brother's widow, Jessica. It had been two years…Marissa had no idea who her older brother was or his name. "Grey isn't dead. We found him just a few weeks ago."

No one moved. No one cheered. They were all too shocked to move a single muscle.

. . .

Kim walked back into her room after the little family meeting. She looked like a zombie. He was alive. In good health and condition. He was coming home soon and had resigned from the army. He was alive. In good health and condition. She opened her room door and walked into. Everyone looked at her zombie like state and cocked a brow at her.

Grey wasn't dead. Her older brother was alive. He was coming home…coming home. A smile etched its way onto her face. "Grey isn't dead." Jack and Alcina looked shock, but happy nonetheless, whereas Brody was confused. Alcina gave him a look that said 'I'll explain later' and he nodded. "He's coming home tomorrow! Grey's coming home tomorrow, Al and Jack!"

They ran to hug her tightly and she sobbed happily in their hands. "I missed his jokes."

"I think he still hates me a bit, Kim."

Kim laughed and hugged them tighter. Brody cleared his throat awkwardly. They turned to look at him and smiled. "Grey is Kim's oldest brother. We thought he died in Iran but apparently he didn't! He's okay!" Alcina exclaimed.

Brody nodded and smiled at Kim. "Congratulations," he said awkwardly.

Kim laughed. "Join the hug, you big idiot."

And he did.

**He's alive! Does anyone remember the brother I'm talking about…? If not, I recommend chapter three again. It'll liven up the memory! Woo hoo! we get to meet Grey in the next chapter, who, happens to hate Jack (no surprise there! Almost all of Kim's brother's do…actually, they all do.) let me just say, you'll live Grey…I hope…**

**R&R, would anyone read a story if I posted it on Fiction Press? If you don't know what it is, message me and I'll tell you.**

**LoveYourLife7**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Magicchalkdust: What did Kim ever do to Brody? Mwahaha, we shall see soon…**_

_**Kickforever: Yes and there will be drama… lots of it.**_

_**Autumn1999: Were you born in 1999? Totally off topic, but thanks. I'll try to keep up the good work :p**_

_**LiveYourPassions: Haha, I'm sure no one can imagine Leo Howard or Olivia Holt like that… especially Leo. He's just too GORGEOUS for that! **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot… although, like most of us, I wish I did. Hmph. **

. . . .

Kim was practically bouncing on her toes. Devin was giving her a questioning look, Marissa looked extremely nervous, Kevin looked pumped to see his brother, his wife Jessica just smiling like crazy, Anthony occupied himself by glaring at the dad and Jennie… she was… she was glowering ahead of her. After getting over the shock, she just removed herself from the room immediately. Kim could imagine that. She and Grey didn't have the best relationship, but they didn't have the worst one either. Their relationship was sitting on the fence, like Anthony's with her dad. The only exception was that Anthony chose to leave immediately after graduation.

A sleek black car pulled into the driveway and parked. Kim smiled widely and Jack – who happened to be here with Brody and Alcina – squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. She smiled and bit her lip. Jack, on the other hand, had to survive glares from Anthony and Devin. He couldn't imagine Grey's glare being added to that mess. All the brothers hated him… with a strong passion. The door opened and the sight of brown hair slowly got out. Soon there he was. Grey looked exactly like his twin Devin. He had the same shade of brown hair. Both had crystal clear blue eyes. They had a nicely sharp and angular face, adding more of handsomeness to his look.

Grey smiled at Kim but Kim frowned. His arm was completely casted. When she looked up, she noticed he was smiling at her because everyone had already hugged him – save Jennie of course. She walked up to him – Jack and Brody not moving from their spots – and hugged him tightly. He winced and Kim – being his sister – lifted up his shirt. His torso was bandaged. He gave Kim a smile and laughed, but his laugh was cut short when his gaze ended up on Jack.

Jack – who didn't particularly like being glared at – shifted under Grey's intense glare. Grey scowled at him and looked at Kim. "Why is he here?" He growled lowly.

Kim blushed and looked down. She was hesitating, she knew that. She was going to answer but Devin beat her to it. "They're dating," he replied bluntly.

Grey glared at his little sister then at Jack. Without a second glance towards either of them, he walked into the house. Kim looked at Devin and he looked back at her. She knew Grey didn't like Jack and was going to tell him when she was ready. Why had Devin done that? Now Grey and her relationship would probably be extremely strangled and suffocating. Devin saw the tears in his sister's eyes and for the first time – in his 21 years of being alive – he actually showed the emotion of _caring_. "Kim," he started.

She shook her head and ran into the house, her parents following. Kevin laughed loudly before Jessica hit him hard at the back of his head. He winced and rubbed his head. "Shut up. You're twenty years old and _still_ living with your parents. Do you know how stupid you look yet you have the decency to laugh at Devin for his stupid actions," Jessica scolded him.

Kevin was two years younger than Devin and Grey, making him the third oldest. Then Anthony was the fourth oldest, just one year younger than Kevin. After Kevin was Kim, following with Jennie and – obviously – Marissa. Marissa looked up at Anthony, sucking on her tiny thumb and hugged him. Anthony returned the hug and glared at Jack. Jack sighed. "Will you guys just stop glaring at me? Isn't it good enough that I decided to apologize for my actions and asked for a spot back in her life?" Jack asked incredulously.

Anthony, Kevin and Devin's eyes hardened. "No."

Jack winced at the sound of their voice. It was too cold to imagine. _At least the parents and Marissa like me…_ Jack thought trying to enlighten his mood as the entire family followed everyone else inside before the friends and the awkward feeling boyfriend walked in.

. . .

Kim sat on her bed, staring out the window. She had yelled at Jack, Alcina and Brody to leave her alone for a while. Grey was mad at her. Mainly because she broke his promise of not being allowed to have a boyfriend or to kiss any guy without his permission. Especially one named Jackson Brewer. She rubbed her temples and sighed sadly. "Kim." She turned around and looked at her door. Grey was leaning on the door frame, looking at her. "We're going to talk. No way of backing out." Now, that was one thing Kim did not miss about him. His pushiness. He was always pushy when he wanted to talk about something. He walked into her room and flopped down on her bed. "Now, tell me about Jack and yours relationship. I have _all_ night," he said.

Kim looked at him and cleared her throat. "Stop slouching and sit up straight. Don't look at the ground, my face isn't down there."

She did everything in no time and he smiled smugly at her. "Um… well, we dated for like a month before breaking up a week ago then getting back together again. After –"

"Why on God's green earth would you forgive that _idiot_, Kim? After all the crap he's done to you too! Have you no common sense?" Grey hissed.

Kim's eyes almost bulged out of her head and she glared at him. "What the hell is your problem Grey?!" Kim yelled. "I'm not like you or Devin! I happen to like to forgive people!"

Grey narrowed his eyes at her and he scowled. "He totally left you after you had told him that your bloody cousin tried to _rape_ you!" Grey yelled.

Kim clenched her fists and huffed. "Well, I forgave him for that! It was a long time ago!"

Grey laughed loudly and coldly. "Really? You forgave him for not believing that his dumbass of a friend _Ricky_ tried to rape his own _cousin_?" Grey hissed loudly.

Kim struggled to keep her tears in. She hated that he knew she'd probably never forgive Jack and Ricky for that. It was all too much to bear too. "Well… no… I didn't… but you have to admit, I left a nice scar on Ricky's right brow," Kim murmured.

Grey laughed and this time it was filled with warmth. "Yeah, I do have to admit. It was such a nice scar." He walked over to Kim and hugged her tightly. "You know you're my favourite sister. I don't really know Marissa and Jennie and I have a relationship that was built on thin ice…" Kim chuckled a bit. "And if you want to date an asshole, you date the asshole. Just don't be surprised when you catch me spying on yours and that asshole's –"

"– Jack –"

"– dates. I want to make sure he's good enough for my little sister. But hey, you like him and I will try to too. Maybe I can get Devin, Kevin, Anthony and… _Jennie_ to try and agree with me… it may not work though," Grey finished.

Kim smiled and hugged him tighter. "Oh my goodness, thank you Grey!" Kim cried. "I can see why you're my closest brother!"

Grey smirked cockily and broke the hug standing up. "Well, you know. I'm Grey Crawford. Everyone loves me," he stated cockily.

Kim rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder. "Whatever you say, Grey."

. . .

Kim walked Jack to his car. He stopped by his car with her and gulped when he looked back at the house. Grey was watching them down like crazy and he was shirtless. Jack smiled down at his girlfriend and reached up to kiss him. Catching the fire blazing in Grey's eyes, Jack turned his head so Kim kissed his cheek. Kim stepped back confused and looked at him. "Jack? What the hell?" She questioned him.

She followed his gaze and rolled her eyes at Grey. She turned back to her boyfriend and grabbed his face harshly, slamming his lips on top of hers. Jack's hands gripped her waist immediately as he eagerly kissed her back. Her tongue touched his lips and he voluntarily opened his mouth for her tongue. Their tongues danced for a while as they made out in front of Grey's amused eyes. Jack's hand cupped Kim's butt, bringing her closer to him. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before they were ripped apart by one of Kim's _many_ brothers. Jack looked in to Kevin's eyes and unlocked his car. "Well, I have to go! See you at school tomorrow Kim!" Jack exclaimed hopping into his car.

Kim smiled and kissed him again, for too long at that. Kevin picked her up and carried her away. "Pick me up tomorrow!" Kim yelled at Jack.

Grey laughed and Jack nervously laughed with him. "Forget what she said, asshole! I will be dropping her off tomorrow!" Grey yelled closing the door as he walked back in to the house.

Jack laughed and scratched the back of his head. _Wow, Grey has a nickname for me. That Jackass…_

**Hey, hey, hey! Owe, who likes Grey? Isn't he just nice to Kim? He sure is!**

**R&R, I'm in love with the song Miss You by Ed Sheeran… what are your favourite songs?**

**LoveYourLife7**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**bigdreamer1597: Don't worry. Soon Grey won't call him that… soon.**_

_**Sarah Mia 13: Ah, you must like her brothers then :p**_

_**LiveYourPassions: He must be… to just agree with Kim and allow her to actually date Jack .**_

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Haha, your reviews make me happy! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! Life, sometimes, just doesn't go the way you planned. Ugh. **

. . . .

Grey sighed as he pulled into Kim's school's parking lot. He looked at her and smiled slyly. "Now, now Kim, if you and Jack are going to be ditching class or anything, I have condoms and everything imaginable. All you need to do is –"

Kim slapped her hand over his mouth and blushed beet red. Grey laughed beneath her hand loudly, even though it sounded muffled. "Shut up, Grey! We're not going to have sex!" Kim screamed at him.

Grey removed her hand from his mouth and winked at her. "You never know, you _are_ dating Jack. Things _can_ happen. You know… sex… sex… _more_ sex… even _more_ sex…"

"You're a jackass. I'll call you later."

She got out of the car before he could say anything. Unfortunately, for her, he rolled down his window and smirked. "I still have those condoms, little sister!" He called out to her.

She walked faster, ignoring the laughs and weird looks she was earning because of Grey. She bumped into her boyfriend and he caught her before she could fall. "Hey, Kimmers, why are you in such a hurry?" Jack asked, whispering in her ear.

Kim hugged him tightly and kissed the base of his neck, since she could only reach that high. Jack smiled softly and kissed her neck. "Mhhmm, Grey… he offered me condoms," Kim replied, smiling at the feeling of his soft lips.

Jack froze for a second and Kim missed his lips kissing her neck. Before she could process what was happening, Jack laughed loudly. This earned stares from everywhere in the hallway. She shushed him and glared at him. He wiped a tear from his eye and kissed her cheek. "That's way too good. He thinks I want to have sex with you," Jack stated.

Kim stepped away from him and raised a brow. "So now you don't want to sleep with me?" Kim asked.

Jack blushed wildly, not wanting to respond to that question. Kim smirked and laughed in his face. He kissed her hard to silence her, and it worked effectively. They broke apart and Jack leaned up against a locker, holding Kim tight against his chest. They stood there, talking for a while. Out of the corner of Kim's eye, she saw Jennie crying and her eye puffy and about to bruise. She ripped herself from Jack and ran over to her sister. She grabbed Jennie's shoulders and she looked up at Kim. Her lip was also bruised and her cheek was a shade of purple. Her hair was wet, causing it to knot up a bit. "K-Kim?" Jennie stuttered.

Kim grabbed her sister's chin and inspected her wounds. "Who did this to you, Jen?" She yelled, demanding an answer.

Jennie's lip trembled and tears, once again, filled her eyes. "I – I can't tell anyone! They said they'd hurt my family if I did!" Jennie cried.

Jack walked up behind Kim and kissed her neck. "Look ahead of you. There are people glaring at your sister," Jack whispered in her ear.

Sure enough, there _were people_ glaring at Jennie. Kim growled and walked over to them. Stopping in front of the group of _guys_, Kim placed her hands on her hips and glared at them. "Are you boys hurting my little sister?" She questioned angrily.

Instead of lying like normal people would've done, they responded with a maybe. Kim almost hurt them, but Jack held her back and glared at them. "Ronnie, Campbell, Norway, Caskin, are you guys beating up on my girl's sister?" Jack asked. "_Please_ do tell me."

Kim shivered. That wasn't even a nice please. It sounded like he was _threatening_ them with one little word. It was scary. The boys tried to mask their fear, but they failed incredibly. Jack sent them the scariest smile Kim had ever seen. "I'm waiting you dumb fucks," Jack sneered.

Jennie ran up to them and tried to stop Jack and Kim. A male with black hair and emerald eyes walked up to the group, smiling brightly at Jennie. "Hi, Jen!" He chimed.

Kim looked at the boy, as did Jack. For a second, the both of them thought that he was the one that was beating her until he kissed Jennie. Kim's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Jack, on the other hand, didn't seem fazed at all. "Hey, Ryder, are you beating –"

"Jennie! Your face! Dammit, you have yet to tell me who keeps hitting you!" He exclaimed.

He sounded genuinely worried and that touched Kim. Then it hit her. This was probably Jennie's boyfriend and he didn't even know who was laying a hand on his girlfriend. Kim looked at him and smiled. "Hi, I'm her sister."

He looked at her and smiled. "Hey! I'm Ryder Jones! I've always wanted to meet her family. She always told me I'd regret it because you're all overprotective, especially since I'm her first boyfriend!" He exclaimed happily.

Kim smiled. She liked this kid. He was great to talk to. Jack smirked and Ryder did some sort of hand shake with him. Jack looked back at the boys in front of them and smirked scarily at them. "Answer my question."

The one Jack identified as Ronnie, spoke up. His blue eyes emitting fear and anger of being confronted by Jack and Kim. "Is that any of your business?" He hissed.

Ryder looked in between Kim, Jack and the boys. "What's going on?" He asked, genuinely confused.

Kim glowered up at him. "Listen here, Connie, is it? Yeah, if you're messing with my sister, I will have to mess with you. And it won't be pretty, pretty boy," Kim hissed.

He looked genuinely scared for a moment, before it disappeared off his face. "It's Ronnie. Obviously you and your sister are fucking idiots! This is why most women need to be put in their place!" He yelled.

Obviously he was an idiot because he totally ratted himself out. He realized his mistake and braced himself to be punched by Kim or Jack, but instead Ryder punched him. "The fuck man, you told me you were cool with Jen!" He yelled.

Kim had no idea Ryder was friends with these people. Ronnie stood up, rubbing his now bruising cheek gingerly. "Damn man, you know how to –" Ronnie went down, after Ryder punched him again. Kim was amazed… maybe she'd like him. "Shit man, I'm sorry. She's just too rude for my liking, dammit!"

An African-American boy looked at Ronnie in shock, as did the others. "We thought you said someone else had been hitting her? That she deserved it because she punched him in the stomach, man!" They all yelled at him.

Ronnie stood up and spat out blood. "Is there a problem here?" They heard a high pitched voice.

They all recognized it as the vice principal's voice. Jack rolled his eyes as she spoke again. "Jack, Ryder, Ronnie and Jennie, why am I not surprised to see you guys somewhere where there's a problem going on?" She asked.

Jack looked at her, glowering slightly. She raised her brow at him and he forced himself to smile. "All of you go down to the office! I will speak to you there!" She yelled.

They all followed, everyone walking behind Jennie, except for Ronnie. He was still recovering from Ryder's punch.

**The next one will be longer… this is like… a random filler chapter I guess…**

**R&R, what are your favourite TV shows?**

**LoveYourLife7**


End file.
